Trapped in His Eyes
by one-glove-writings
Summary: When Naara has to move to her new home in japan, she get a new school, new house, new brother, and new friends? She hates it there till one trip to the commoners market gives her a new interest.
1. Prince Charming Isle Five

Trapped in his eyes

First fanfiction ever so I hope it's okay. Please review!

Naara walked down isle four of the commoners market. She would always go with her maid. It was something she loved to do. Her maid, Amaya, was like a sister to her since she was only two years older than her and their families have been with each other for centuries. It was always one serving the other, but the Kana's (Naara's Family) never looked down on them like most of the other generations did. This was the one time Naara could spend some time with Amaya without her new step father correcting her because never the less it was improper. Usually Naara's brother Makoto would join them, but today he was sick at home. Amaya was at home taking care of him so this left Naara all by herself. She didn't have to go because Amaya was planning on doing it later but Naara wanted to help her out so she went.

"Hmmmmm," she thought to herself, "Who would have thought all these years of Japanese lessons to teach me to read and speak so when we moved here I would not be helpless but everything has different brand names. What am I suppose to get that similar?" Maybe that was one of the things she should have considered when she volunteered to go. "I know I'll just ask someone," she thought. She decided that a boy about her age with blond hair might be the kind of person to take of few seconds out of his day to help her.

"Excuse me, can you please help me," she said and saw his azure eyes and sunk deep into them. "Yes princess, but first may I please ask your name," he said in an incredibly gently lyrical voice. Naara paused for a moment forgetting that he had just asked her a question. Shook her head and answered "Kana, Naara, I just moved here from America." "Ah, how lovely now what do you need my help with?" "I was just wondering if you could just let me know what brands where similar to these I have on my list and just right them down. I have no idea what I'm even looking for," she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Of course, anything for my fair lady, but wouldn't it just be so much easier if I went shopping with you myself?" his eye once again were so beautifully mesmerizing that she almost couldn't say no. "Oh I couldn't let you do that. I bet you have a ton of more importing things to do and I don't want to be a bother." "Oh but you see I want to do this so it will be no bother at all," he almost whispered into her ear as he got closer. She could feel herself becoming pale and the frigid chills running down her spine. She wanted to keep herself calm though; she quickly put a casual look on her face again and said "as you wish,"

They walked down the frozen food section. This boy was grabbing things from here and there and soon the basket began to fill up. Naara realized there was a lot on the list. Part of her felt bad for asking him to do this but he kept a smile on his face the whole time. "So do you know where you are going to school yet?" he asked remembering that there was a silence between them. "Ouran Academy, I think," she thought for sure this boy wouldn't know what it was because he was in a commoners market and Ouran, from what she heard, was a privet school for rich kids.

Besides this kid was way too nice to be rich "Oh really, well I guess then we will be seeing each other more than I thought," his eyes sparkled with joy. "How is that?" Naara didn't want to assume anything because she knew that assuming always leads to surprises. "Well, I'm in my 2nd year and I'm a president of a club there. Most girls enjoy it; I think you would like it as well," he talked with such spark and reminded Naara of a young girl planning a sleepover. "Maybe," she wondered what would he being doing at a place like this but didn't want to be rude, so just kept it to herself.

She looked into the shopping list and it had no more items on it left to buy. "Well I guess that's it," he double checked the list then handed it back to her. Naara smiled and said, "It was a pleasure to meet you …. Well come to think of it I don't know your name." All of a sudden the sounds of harmonized voices call "Oh Tamaki!" The boy panicked and pulls Naara into a room with doors that say "employees only". "What's going on?" Naara asked. "Shhhhh, I will explain later," he whispers and the hot breath on her shoulder makes her stare at the blank area in front of her till her mind is filled with nothing. The voices came closer saying "I wonder what he's hiding?" Another said, "Something that he doesn't want us to find out about." In unison the voices laugh "So let's find out!" Footsteps fad, they waited a second and then came out of the small room.

Instant mistake, as soon as they did the blond boy had gotten cornered and Naara was held by a boy with yellow cat eyes. That was the only thing she saw before he grabbed her. "Oh Tamaki found a toy for us to play with?" the one cornering the boy said. "How nice and she's a pretty one too," the boy holding her took a hand off her to touch the side of her face with the back side of it. "Just let her go, and what ever happened to me being your 'boss' or 'lord' or whatever?" the boy yelled. "It got old," one of strange men said but the one behind Naara let go of her. "We were just kidding around Tamaki, chill." "Well it's not funny," his purple eyes show a not so soft side but instead an intense fire burning. "You call yourselves hosts, you disgust me."

He turned to Naara and his emotion changed within a blink of an eye "I apologize for their rude behavior. It was a pleasure to meet you but I must leave now," he came in close so that only she could hear "see you later at school," and then picked up her hand and kissed it. The astonishment from the kiss was so extremely powerful she turned a shade of scarlet and then in a shaky voice spoke "and a pleasure it was to meet you, Tamaki was it?" He nodded then waved goodbye. "Goodbye sweet maiden. Our forbidden love will last as long as we have the frozen food section," one of the boys mocked. Naara looked back to see Tamaki grabbing both of them by the collar and then yelling. She laughed softly and then notice that the boys were twins. She checked out and then called a car to drive her home.

"I'm home!" Naara called to see if anyone was around. Amaya run up and tackled her with a hug. "Hey! How was the market? Did you have any trouble finding anything?" she asked. "Well…," she had a certain look in her eyes. The kind of look Amaya lived for. "Tell me!" she squealed. Naara covered her ears. She hated when she did that. Amaya was like an older sister, but she also reminded her of the nosy kid sister that was extremely immature. "Okay. Wait is any one home?" Naara wanted to make sure that if she would tell her secrets that they would stay secrets. "Nope, you parents are at a business party and the new step brother is out for now. So yeah everyone's gone, except Makoto who is up stairs asleep." Naara was ready to loosen her lips now.

"Okay, so did you know that in Japan that they have different brand names than in the U.S. Well this caused a problem because I knew how to read but I never knew if I was getting the right thing and if I didn't than you would get in trouble not me. So I decided that I should ask someone for help and there was the most gorgeous boy I have ever seen in my life there. He had blond hair and azure eyes and a smile that warms your soul," Amaya's eyes widened in awe. She really regretted not going, but if she did Naara would have never met this boy so she let her go on. "So what happened next?" Naara smiled a devious smile. "Well I asked him and he called me princess, which for some reason I didn't find weird, and offered to shop with me instead of just a simple point in the right direction. He asked what school I'm going to and he said he is going to the same one. Well after we were done we got interrupted by some guys that he knew. He and I hid and once we thought they were gone they cornered him and captured me," Amaya had a displeased look on her face.

"Naara maybe you should be more careful. If this boy is hanging around someone who captured you than maybe he is not the right guy for you and wait, what do you mean captured! You could have been hurt! I think that you are no longer allowed to go without me," Naara stopped her right there. She was getting way to protective. "Amaya it's not like that. I'm here right now unharmed aren't I? Anyway just listen. So they called me there toy and he started yelling at them and said something about hosts. They said they were just kidding and they let me go. He said goodbye to me and kissed my hand. He said he would see me later at school. Those boys who captured me were twins and then he started to really yell at them once he was out of my presence. His name is Tamaki. Doesn't he sound like a total gentleman?

Amaya sat there for a while with a strange facial expression on her face. "Well?" Naara couldn't help but ask she was sick of the suspense of waiting for her to answer. "I don't like the twins. This boy though, he seems okay. But do you know what he meant when he said hosts?" Naara thought about it for a second and then answered "No, should I?" This was the true thing that Amaya was afraid of. "I think he was talking about a thing called the host club. A few of the new maids were talking about it. They say that girls come to them to be wooed. There leaders name is something Suoh. I wish I could remember his first name but I just can't. But if I were you I would be careful. The president of that club is suppose to be a womanizer and I don't want you to get your heart broken."

Naara remembers what Tamaki had told her, the one thing that she had accidently left out when telling Amaya. Tamaki had said "Yeah I'm in 2nd year and I'm a president of a club. Most girls enjoy it; I think you would like it as well" she felt like she wanted to die. Everything he said to her fake. This was just his way of getting more girls probably. The commoners market was perfect to find girls with low self-esteem. "I bet you that club cost money," she thought to herself, and then it hit her like a ton of bricks. What the twins said earlier. "Oh Tamaki found a toy for us to play with," she went to her room quiet calmly and announced to Amaya that she didn't feel good so she would be spending the rest of the night in her room. Then she shut the door and bawled her eyes out and cried herself to sleep. Prince Charming was not so real after all.


	2. Tamaki in the Girls Bathroom

The next morning Naara woke up with a terrible head ache, just short of a migraine. She had to go to school for the first day today and it was going to be hell. She went to take a shower. The hot water was soothing calming all her muscles and getting rid of her head ache. She thought about the day that she would have. Tamaki would be acting all nice and sweet as if everything was perfect. He didn't know that she knew. "Hmmmmm," she thought to herself. "What if I screwed with him?" It was perfect she would get him before he would get her. She decided she should wear something that would turn heads and definitely make Tamaki Suoh want her and when he does turn him down.

Naara grabbed a towel and dried her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror. Dark blond hair and greens eyes, nothing special but her eyes were so grassy green that something about them made it special. Naara looked at what the uniform looked like for this school. "Holy

shit! How was she supposed to look good in this horrible monstrosity?" It was a huge yellow puffy dress with a white collar that goes all the way up to the neck like a turtle neck and on top of it all it had a red bow around the neck. "What the hell was the person who designed this dress thinking?" she thought. "Oh well I have to make this sexy," she got out some scissors and snipped away.

When she was done with the dress it was a sleeveless, v-neck dress that was still a bit puffy but only on the bottom. Then she came down in her robe and had some breakfast. Makoto was still sick and missing the first day of school. "Lucky Makoto," she thought "I would fake sick but for some reason I think this much better," she quickly at a bowl of cereal and went up stairs to dress. She wasn't sure how to get pass her parents with the way she would be dress.

Maybe she would relax in her room for a while then get ready so she would be a bit late, late enough to have to rush out of the house. She listened to music and dressed. She let her hair down and a mass of curls cascaded down her back. She flipped her hair once to get the hair tie marks out of it then ruffled her hair. She looked at the clock to see she only had five minutes to get to school and the school was fifteen minutes away. She grabbed a sweat shirt to cover what she had done to her dress and then ran down stairs. "Goodbye Mom, Goodbye Makoto, I'm off to school," She ran outside and ran into the car waiting for her. As soon as she got in the tires squealed and the driver sped to school.

She opened the door and the hallways her crowded with people. Most of them kept to themselves and their group of friends. Every once in a while boy would turn his head or a girl would give her a funny look. She was use to standing out because one year she turned her hair blue. She looked for her first class and there was that beautiful boy with the shining blond hair and glowing eyes. He waved to her looking a little shocked to see him.

She turned away pretending not to notice him. She sat down at an empty seat and a girl next to her said "Tamaki Suoh is staring at you and he also waved at you," she look up and reply, "Who? I'm sorry I'm new here I don't know who that is," Naara said so innocently. She smiled then pointed "that boy with the blond hair," She looked over and play along with the charade. He caught her glance and waved again except this time the wave was to go over there. "He wants you to go over there," she smiled, but it was not sincere, no doubt she was envious. "What's your name?" Naara ask. "Yuki, why do you ask?" she was confused. "Your coming with me," Naara grabbed her hand and pulled her over there.

"Hey there Naara, Yuki," Tamaki said with a little smile. Yuki looks at her wondering why she lied to her. "Hello Tamaki," Yuki said. "Hello there," Naara said acting completely clueless to why he called her over. "Naara this a Ootori Kyouya, the manager and vice president of the host club," A boy with black hair and grey (almost silver) eyes pushes up his glasses with two finger then smiles and says "Hello Naara. Long time no see" Naara laughs for that fact that she has seen him recently. "Yes such a long time," He was slightly surprised in the fact that I remembered him then smiled. Tamaki cocked his head to the side then asks in a slightly whiney tone "How do you know each other?" "My mother knows his father," Naara says slightly laughing. "Very well," Kyouya added. "Oh well I think she should be a guess of the host club," Tamaki gazing upwards, as if daydreaming. "Oh that's wonderful," Yuki says in sarcasm. She excused herself and left.

"Yes wonderful," Kyouya said slightly sarcastic also. Tamaki suddenly gasps, "What happened to your dress," "What, don't you like it?" Naara smiled at him and waited for a response. He waited a while then said "Well that's not the way they were meant to be," she put a sad look on my face "So you don't like it. I put so much hard work into it. Well I'm not changing just for you," she crossed her arms. Tamaki looked way, "You're showing too much and I don't know about in America but here some guys can be perverts," he took off his jacket and put it around her trying to cover her up.

She was confused. This boy didn't want to look at her in any way? That was not normal. She was so shocked she asked out loud "Is he gay?" Kyouya pushes up his glasses and says "No of course not. He's was you call a gentlemen." Naara looked at him to see if he was joking. He wasn't. "Are you kidding with me?" Naara asked. Tamaki responds "No, aren't there any in America?" She laughs "If there is there really hard to find. Let me guess you've never been kissed either," Tamaki frowns at this, "No," he pauses and you can tell he takes this very seriously "have you?" The smile vanishes from Naara's face "Well of course I have," Tamaki suddenly melancholy "Oh," another pause "did you love him?" his feelings spread across the room. "I thought so, but I was wrong," Kyouya excuses himself from the awkward conversation, saying that he had to do some work.

They stared deep into each other's eyes. She suddenly fell into his arms. Girls in the room gasped. They were all watching. Naara started to cry. It hurt to think about her past relationships. Was this boy right? He had not been kissed and he was fine the way he was. She had several boyfriends and she never felt complete, each time a part of her ripping and her feeling worse than the last time. "Thank you," she managed to choke out. He only nodded. Many people thought Tamaki was stupid. That was a lie most of the time he just didn't think things through. This he understood perfectly. This girl was box of breakables that everyone threw around.

Tamaki looked around and realized that everyone was staring. Tamaki picked her up and carried her out of the hallway for the fact that she couldn't walk herself. He knocked on the girl's bathroom. No one was in there. He walked in and sat her up on the counter by the sinks. He put up a sign that was behind the door saying "closed for cleaning". He picked her chin up and looked into her eyes. He hushed her and rubbed her back in a soothing way. "It's alright. Your millions of miles away and you're at a new school. It's a chance for a new beginning. Okay?" She shook her head in acknowledgement. "Thank you," she whispered. He whipped her tears with a tissue and made a call.

A special knock on the girl's bathroom and Tamaki opened the door. "What are you doing," Naara asks. The twins from the market come in. "Oh you're right boss, she did ruin our mothers dress," One of them says. The other one makes a tisking noise. You could tell that Tamaki was irritated "Where's the new one," "Right here," They hold up a new dress. "Oh you guess are the best!" Naara's eyes grew large and her whole face brightens up. She automatically hugs each one of them. The twins give her the dress and Tamaki pulls the twins out of the room.

Naara comes back out and hands Tamaki back his coat. "You guys are the best," "I don't know," said one of the twins. "I kind of liked the dress you made," said the other. Tamaki glares at them. Naara laughs then looks at Tamaki "How can I repay you?" The twins smile but before they say anything Tamaki spoke for all of them. "Just come to music room three after school," Naara nods and goes back to home room. "Oh god," she thinks. "How am I going to get through the rest of the day?"

The day is a blur, lots of introducing herself and whispering behind her back. Naara thought to herself, "Had I just made a huge mistake? Will I always be known as the slutly?" she had been known for that a little in America but who wasn't there at one point? She was so confused. The last bell rang. She went to music room three as Tamaki had said. She promised herself and Amaya that she wouldn't go to that stupid host club and by the looks of all the screaming girls waiting outside the door, she was about to break that promise.


	3. You Live with Who?

The doors opened and the anxious girls stampeded in, this must have been what Amaya was talking about. She waited till everyone was in. Then she walked in to see a pink room with couches and tables. There was tea being served and girls surrounded about six boys. Naara saw Tamaki with a bunch of girls, Kyouya writing in his notebook, and the twins holding each other in a certain way that was awkward. "Hmmm," she thought to herself. "What am I suppose to do here?" When Tamaki looked around he saw her standing there, and waved her over. She came over and was automatically whispered about. "I'm so happy you came!" he said and his eyes lighted up with pure joy. This was one thing that Naara had noticed about Tamaki. It didn't take much to excite him. "Have a seat," he motioned to the open spot by him.

Naara didn't care anymore. He had helped her not only once but twice. She would not be afraid because of what Amaya said. Besides it's just the new maids. They gossiped about many things. The truths and lies eventually all get mixed up together. She sat next to him, crossed her legs and put and lovely smile on her face. Many of the girls around her were glaring or clenched their jaws a bit tighter. Naara couldn't help but laugh a little at the how envious they were feeling.

"So how was your first day of the new year my beautiful angels?" Tamaki asked and then there was loud mumbling. Everyone was talking. Naara sat there silent. There were obviously too many girls there. He was incredibly popular. She sighed and walked up to where Kyouya was standing. "Having fun?" he asked, not even looking up from his notebook. "I can't stand to be in a huge group of girls," she looked around to see there were about three fourths of the girls from school here. "Well, what do you expect? He is the king," he was writing franticly. "Well then I guess this isn't the place for me then,"

Tamaki looked up from the group of girls to see where Naara went. He then looked at Kyouya and saw her there. He smiled but Naara could see the slight gloom in his eyes. He went back to talking to his girls. Naara watched from a distance. "You know Tamaki is the most popular host. It will be had to win his heart," he laughed. Kyouya was being evil again. "You know if you just stayed out of peoples business then you might be liked by more guys. You know like real friends and stuff?" Naara used each word trying to get him to break. "And if you were a proper lady instead of a tramp then we get a long," he said under his breath. She looked down at my watch wondering how much longer this insufferable mind numbing host club would take. A one minute left! Naara counted the seconds, and then it happened, four thirty!

"Tamaki, its four thirty," she smiled "You don't want these girls parents to be worrying what kind of host club would keep their precious daughters from going home now would you?" "But of course not, thank you so much for keeping track," he praised endearingly. "How was this possible, for him to not be mad at me for telling him lets go basically, but instead of being rude using a euphemism," Naara asked herself. The ladies left orderly after their goodbyes. Once they were all gone Tamaki asked Naara why she wasn't going home, out of pure concern. Kyouya looked at her to seeing if she could explain herself with revealing her secret he learned about earlier this week.

"Kyouya is taking me home in his limo," Naara blushed knowing how that sounded when what she really wanted was him to offer to take her home. "Really, Kyouya, I bet you have things that may be neglected if you do this," Tamaki said while cocking his head to the side. "Well if you like I'll take her home. I am sure it's on the way to my house," "Actually, Tamaki, her parents asked me to take her home on her first day so that she wouldn't get lost on her first day. Even though her parents could have a diver be sent and take her home, they say that she might end up making bad choices. "Oh, mom always thinks the worst of me," Naara laughed. "But if you really want to come to I think that would be okay? Right Kyouya," She looked into Kyouya's eyes to see if he cared and it didn't look like he did. "Okay let's go!" Naara pulled Tamaki outside before he or Kyouya could say no.

The driver pulled up and Kyouya told the driver that there would be an extra stop as he got into the limo. Naara got in and then looked at Tamaki to see if he was going to get in the car. He was hesitant and then slid in. It was quiet for a while. "So how far is your house from the school?" he asked trying to fill the ear numbing silence. "Not too far," she replied. "So Tamaki, how do you handle having all those girls at once?" "Well how can I not," he started, "they are never a trouble, but I can see why your intimidated by sitting there with so many girls. It gets competitive,"

"I guess," Naara sighed, "But why do you take them all on at once. If you divided you time with the girls it would be more interesting conversations and more Tamaki for them. They may get less time, but which would you rather have if you were one of the girls? Lots of time with a ton of girls so that you that you feel insignificant or some time with lots of attention and less girls?" "That's an interesting point, in its own way," Kyouya added, "That maybe taken into consideration. What do you think Tamaki?" "What a wonderful idea," he exclaimed. "He really does get excided easily," Naara thought.

The limo came to a stop. This was it. The new house that she would be living in for who knows how long. Naara paused for a second looking at this house for the first time in detail. It wasn't anything special. It was just another four story cream mansion with thousands of windows and a black roof. She shook her head to try to stop starring off. "Well Tamaki it was a pleasure seeing you again," Naara said. "What!" Tamaki yelled, "This is where Kyouya lives!" "Oh, ummm, yeah, well…," she stumbled to trying to find out a good way to put this. "He's my new step brother." She smiled try to shrug it off. "Well Kyouya and I have to leave, bye." "What!" Tamaki repeated. "What?" Naara asked impatiently. "That's what I'm asking you!" exclaimed Tamaki. "Fine, ask away. Kyouya if you have other things to do you know you can do them," Naara sighed. Kyouya nodded and got out of the limo.

"So, who, what, when, where, and why?" Tamaki questioned. "Okay," Naara started, "So my father was in business with Kyouya's dad. Well my mother was always liked his dad. They had an affair, or fell in love, or at least that is what they want to call it, and the only thing standing in their way was my dad. Kyouya's dad like Kyouya was manipulative. So what he did was he got a guy to kill him." Tamaki gasped.

"Yeah, it was hard to hear," she continued "My best friend Amaya found out the whole thing and my mother didn't like this. She said that if she ever told anyone she would be next. Well the only one she told was me and my mother was fine with that as long as I knew I could never say anything. I love my dad and all but right now as long as I'm living with them I'm going to keep my mouth shut. Once I move out I will chose what to do then. They eloped and then we moved just last week and I think that's about it"

Tamaki's eyes where wide and his mouth was dropped, he was defiantly in shock. He hugged her and started to tear up. "You may be the strongest person I know. How do you just poor out all of that and just shrug it off, no tears or anything?" Tamaki choked out. "It's fine. It's just the way my mother is. My brother and I got use to it a long time ago. It's just the way things are." Naara said in a monotone.

It was silent for a long time. Then Naara had to break it. "Well, I have to do home work and stuff. If you want your welcome to come in." she mumbled. "No, I should get home also," Tamaki said sadly. His voice dry and not as lyrical as it had been the first day at the super market. "Okay then I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Naara said leaving. Tamaki nodded then the driver drove on. Naara walked slowly up to her house and thought for a while about what he said. "How could he be so depress and it had nothing to do with him? Did he really care that much?" Naara thought.

She opened the door and walked into her house. She was welcomed by her favorite maid. "Where have you been?" asked Amaya. "You had me worried sick!" Her yelling was like the alarm clock that wouldn't turn off even if you hit the snooze button. "Remember, mom wanted Kyouya to take me home so that I didn't get into trouble?" Naara questioned. "I still don't know what she meant by that."

Before Amaya could say anything Kyouya came out of his room for a second to add his own two sense. "Well, well, well, what took you so long to get in? Did you and Tamaki have fun in the limo?" Kyouya insulted. "What are you trying to say there, brother," she emphasized the last word. Brother almost sounded like an insult. "Well, as you know I did some research and once a trap always a trap," Kyouya smirked. "I would never and if you really want to know what we were doing, it was talking and that's all!" she screamed. "And keep out of my business!" Kyouya asked, "Well, isn't someone just a bit defensive?"

This got Naara so upset that she wanted to kill him right there and she could do it too. She took the closest thing to her, which just happened to be a vase, and through it at him. He simply closed the door of his room and went back to his studies. A loud smash noise then Amaya sighed knowing that she would have to clean that up. "Damn it!" Naara screamed, "I can't wait to get out of this house!" Amaya looked at her mad. Naara thought she was mad she broke something or for some silly reason, but that wasn't it. She had figured out what happened with the comment of Tamaki and earlier figuring out that Kyouya was the vice president of the host club that she was questioning if Naara when to the host club. "Naara, you did not go to that club, did you?" yelled Amaya.


	4. Suprise with Homework

The look in Amaya's eyes was frightening. Not only was there anger in her eyes, but there was despair. Amaya didn't understand why Naara would break her promise. They could tell each other everything and looked out for each other. When one said not to do something because they thought it would be bad for the other person, the other one would listen. This bond of trust was important and helped make their friendship strong. "I won't lie to you. I did and I have a reason for doing so. Will you let me explain?" Naara asked in a low somber voice. "I'm listening," stated Amaya.

"Okay…," Naara paused. She was thinking of where to start. If she didn't say every detail she might not get everything. She was afraid of her judgment and her judgment alone. "So, it starts from this morning, or should I say the end or yesterday? Well, when I was talking to you yesterday I found out that the guy Tamaki that I met was the president of the host club." Amaya's eye widened.

Naara could already tell what she was thinking. "Just let me finish before you say anything, please?" Naara asked. Amaya folded her arms and sat down onto the couch and nodded. "So, I got pissed because I thought the only reason he talked to me or helped me was to get me to become a member of the host club…" Naara was interrupted by Amaya even though she asked her not to talk.

"Which is true so you shouldn't have gone to that host club," commented Amaya. "I asked you not to talk!" Naara reminded. "Fine, go on," Amaya said. Naara started again "So as I said I was pissed. I went to my room to think of some way to get him back. What I came up with was that I would be slutty and make him want me. Once he would do anything I would deny him of anything. Well that didn't work instead somehow it ended up me being the one crying." Amaya blurted out, "Why did you cry? Sorry, I had to ask."

"The past was brought up." Naara explained. "Oh I'm sorry. Well go on then," Amaya ordered. "Okay, so he took me into the bath room because it started to make a scene. He calmed me down and got me a new dress. He seemed really sweet. Since he helped me out twice I asked him if there was any way I could pay him back. He said that I should go to the host club after school. So, I decided to go even though we made a promise. What was I suppose to do, say no? He had helped me twice. I didn't want to be a bitch." Naara babbled.

"Well, you could of. You never had a problem with being a bitch before?"Amaya interrupted once again. Naara glared at her. "I'm sorry that was the last time. Please go on," she pleaded. "Fine," Naara agreed. "And besides I don't want to be a bitch any more. So I went and it was just kind of boring. I decided to stand by Kyouya and watch the clock. So there for it was like I wasn't even there," Amaya sighed. "I don't know if I can forgive you. I mean I can't really trust you," Amaya decided. "But how can you trust someone if you don't give them another shot?" Naara asked.

Amaya remembered this phrase. It was the thing she told Naara to say when her mother was about to ground her for one whole summer for something stupid Naara did. She also remembered when Naara and she were little. She broke cat figure that Naara's deceased grandmother gave Naara. Amaya had said those exact words to her.

This statement was something she truly believed in. Remembering all of this made Amaya's mind change. Amaya got up and hugged Naara. "You get a hundred chances till I won't forgive you anymore and I don't even think you can screw that up," she laughed. She was slightly mad at her for knowing her weakness and using it against her. "Thanks for understanding," Naara smiled.

Naara explained that she had some homework to do and went up to her room. She had everything in front of her. She looked down at it and read the first question. She sighed. Homework was boring and besides her mind was racing with thoughts of tomorrow. How was she suppose to get this done? "Maybe just a quick visit to my new favorite step brother might be able to help with the homework.

Naara opened his door. "Kyouya!" she called even though he was right in front of her. "Yes," he replied in an irritated tone. "I need some help with my homework," Naara moaned. "And?" Kyouya asked. "Will you help me?" Naara begged. "No," Kyouya. "Why?" Naara questioned. "Because I have much better things to do and why don't you ask someone else?" Kyouya responded. "But Kyouya you're the smartest person I know and you can explain things so well," Naara convinced. "Fine, what do you need help with?" Kyouya sighed.

Naara walked into his room and pulled up a chair next to him. "I need help in trigonometry," she frowned. "Okay let's look at this," he muttered. "Thanks Kyouya you're the best!" she praised then left. "Where do you think you're going?" he called. She poked her head back into the room. "What?" she asked. "I'm not doing this for you," he stated. He handed her back her homework. "But that's how it worked for the nerds in America. I would just ask them," she whined. "Well I guess I'm not as easily persuaded," he commented.

"Well who do you think I should ask then?" Naara complained. "I don't know maybe the one that always helps you out. The one you really want to go on a study date with, Tamaki," he laughed. "Oh I guess that's a good idea. I mean I think he would actually help me, unlike you," Naara sneered. "But you know you would actually have to try to learn if you wanted to look good," he pointed out. "Well I rather try to learn from someone I can actually stand," she said. "Well who knows how much learning you will do with Tamaki?" Kyouya mumbled.

"What's that suppose to mean? Are you calling me a slut again?" assumed Naara. "Well, no but I guess that works too. What I meant was that Tamaki isn't the brightest," Kyouya answered. "Well whatever, at least he's nice and will help me," replied Naara. "Unlike you did!" "On the contrary I tried to help you. You didn't want my help," Kyouya added. "Damn it! Why do you always need to have the last word?" she screamed, and then stormed out of the house. She got into the car. "Driver, take me to the Suoh residence," The car drove away.

The car stopped. Naara got out of the car and rang the door bell. One of the maids answered. "Yes?" she asked. She was about five foot and had long dark brown hair. She was so young she wasn't sure if she was of the legal age to start working. "Umm is Mr. Tamaki Suoh home?" Naara asked. "Ummm I think he just got out of the shower," she explained. "But you can wait for him if you want," "Sure," Naara agreed

I was a long wait for Tamaki. Naara was in his bed room. She thought it was weird that the maid let her wait for him in here, but she did. Then the door opened. It was Tamaki. He walked right pass her. He was in only a towel. "Hmmm," he said aloud. "What should I wear?" Naara was just about to make her presence know by says "I don't care," But she couldn't after he soon ran into the room saying "I know!" He ran so fast his towel slipped off him.


	5. Guess who else is going to school

Naara's eyes flew up to the ceiling. "What the hell is going on?" she asked herself. "Uh Tamaki, it's Naara. Your maid let me in here." she voiced in no certain direction. "Oh!" Tamaki laughed. "So how long have you been in here?" "Long enough," Naara sighed. "Hmmm," The maid came back up stairs. "This is the prostitute you asked for, correct?" she asked. "Oh I guess so," Tamaki shrugged. "Well I guess there's one left to do," Tamaki decided. Then he pushed her down onto the bed. "What are you doing?" Naara asked. "Oh Naara," she heard. She opened her eyes to see that she was still in her limo and her driver was announcing that she was there. "Oh I'm sorry I guess I fell asleep," Naara admitted.

With a bit of causation she rang the door bell. A lady in her thirty's answered the door. "Thank god," she thought. "Ummm, Hi I'm here to see Tamaki Suoh," "Oh yes, he's up in his room," she explained. A lump began to grow in Naara's thought. "I'll take you up there," Naara could only nod for the fact she didn't want to try to talk. She knocked on a door. "Yes?" the lyrical voice said. "That's him alright," Naara thought. "You have a visitor Mr. Suoh," the maid voiced.

He opened the door. "Oh, I see a lost kitten," he laughed. "Hey I'm not lost!" Naara defended. "Well then why don't you come in?" he asked. Naara nodded. She took a seat on his bed. Then he sat next to her. "So what do I own this pleasant surprise?" Tamaki questioned. "Well I guess you can thank my lack of knowledge and my trigonometry homework. I was wondering if you could help explain things a bit better." Naara explained. "Couldn't Kyouya have helped you with this?" He asked. "I mean he is better at this kind of thing then I am," "Well I tried that but I guess I'm too dumb for him to teach," Naara answered.

"I'm sure that's not it. Well let's get started," he smiled. He opened the book to where there was a piece of paper. "Hmmm," he mumbled. He repositioned himself by pulling one leg up then the other. Then he wrapped both arms around his knees. Naara asked, "Is that a thinking thing?" "I saw it on an anime. I thought I'd give it a try," Tamaki answered.

He sat there for a while just thinking and reading. Soon he started to explain. Naara still wasn't getting it. Somehow his eyes were more interesting than this, who knew? She would constantly shake her head and try to understand. The homework got done and then it was eight o'clock. Time flew by and Naara was having a good time. She didn't want to go home. Home was where Amaya was but there was also Kyouya, her mother, and her new step father. She knew it was time to go.

"Well I guess it's getting late. I better get home," Naara admitted. "Well it was a pleasure to help you out once more," Tamaki assured. "That's right. Well I guess that means that I have to do you a favor. Hmmm, maybe a date with my best friend Amaya?" she laughed. Somehow she didn't think that she could get Amaya to agree to go on a date with the president of the host club. "Well then, she must be a lovely girl if it's a favor," he replied. She laughed again. "Yeah I guess so, but I was just kidding, but I'll think of something," "Well until tomorrow," he whispered. She smiled not knowing how to respond to that, then walked down stairs to leave. There was a car already waiting. She got into it and thought of the night. She was so worried because of her dream, but then every turned out fine.

Amaya came walking to the car. Naara opened the door. "Yes?" she asked. "So how was his house? Did he have a nice bed spread, comfy and warm?" she interrogated. Naara knew what she was doing but she was half asleep. This day was long and full of surprises that wore her out. So because of her lack of energy to think things threw she said, "Yes, I almost forgot to come home," This statement was shockingly true and Naara can't believe she said that. "Oh, I see you don't want me anymore, you know I could have helped you," she mumbled.

"Oh god that is not what I meant! I swear if I went anywhere I would take you with. You are like my life partner!" she yelled. "Ha, really, I feel special." Amaya said. "So when you said you could have helped me, I just didn't think you knew trigonometry?" Naara admitted. "Wow trigonometry?" Amaya asked. "Yeah uh Amaya you didn't finish high school did you?" Naara remembered. "Hell no, I hated school," Amaya announced. Amaya could see the idea of something pop into Naara's mind. "Oh god, now what is she thinking?" Amaya asked herself.

Some more energy had entered Naara with this idea. "Come on," she demanded. She pulled Amaya into the house, then up the stairs. "Oh mother!" Naara shouted. Amaya knew nothing good would come of this. "Oh mother!" she repeated as she came to her mother's bed room. "Come in," a soft voice said. Naara opened the door and pulled Amaya in also.

"Mother of mine," Naara started. "Are you aware that Amaya, our maid, my cousin, my best friend, your employ, is not a graduate of high school?" "Well, yes she quit third year. She came so close to finishing," she replied to her daughter very calmly. Though she looked calm Naara could tell she was irritated with what she thought was a pointless conversation. "Well that's not good enough! What if it got out that she was working here without proper education? Do you think that would be a blemish on his reputation?" she asked trying not to call her new step father any title that made it sound like they were related.

He mother took this into consideration. Amaya was going off on Naara on how she was pissed that she was calling her stupid. Her mother then interrupted, "Well, I guess you're right. I don't know how this benefits you, but you're right." Naara smiled. She won. Her mother was going to enrolling Amaya. Amaya was going to be there for her 24/7, she would meet the host club, and Amaya would get an education so that then Naara moved out Amaya could get a better job and they would live together. It was perfect. Though the thought of her mother saying "how this benefits you" sounded just like Kyouya and his dad. She didn't like her changing, that would be taken care of later.

She and Amaya walked out of the room. After she shut the door Naara screamed "Yes!" She was so happy she had to tell someone else. Makoto, that's who she would tell, "Oh, Makoto!" Naara screamed. She knew he was faking being sick so that he would get out of going to the first day. "Hey! Guess what, guess what, guess what!" she yelled. "You finally admit that you hate it here and we get to move back. Oh thank you sister,?" he guessed. "Close, Amaya is going to school with us! Isn't that great?" she yelled while jumping on his bed. "Yeah, that might actually make me want to go to school tomorrow," he mumbled. "Yeah it's going to be great!" she laughed.

After Naara told Kyouya, some of the other maids, the divers, and anyone else who would listen, she became very tired after her long day. "Well I'm going to bed Amaya, night," she yawned. Amaya nodded, hugged her good night, then laid down on her own bed think about tomorrow. "Maybe I can help keep her away from this god damn host club," she thought. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	6. A Morning Straight from Hell

The thunderous screaming of men in pain because of who knows why was what those men call music was Naara alarm clock to wake up this morning. She rubbed my eye trying to fully wake up. Then her next idea was to stop the noise. "Makoto, you jackass!" she yelled barging into his room. He was in the shower without looking Naara grabbed the source of the music and went to his room. She opened the window and threw it out. Makoto yell from the shower, "You know I'm just going to get a new one by tomorrow,"

This was not good enough. She needed her brother to know that if he ever did that again he would be killed but how? The sudden scream of her brother socked Naara. She wanted to know what caused her wishes to come true. Was she given a gift from a higher being, a gift that grants every wish? "Nah that's ridiculous," she thought, but whatever it was she would kiss it, no worship it as a god. She walked out into the hall way and there was Kyouya heading back to his bed room. "Maybe he knew who caused the pain," she considered. "Hey Kyouya! Do you know who cause the scream?"

If only Naara knew Kyouya was not a morning person. "Shut the fuck up I'm going back to bed where the maid is," he mumbled. "Where the maid is? What the hell was he talking about? Maybe I didn't hear him right?" she debated. "Well, there's only one way to find out." She walked quietly to Kyouya's bedroom door and opened it so noiseless that the only thing that would notify Kyouya that she did open it was what came afterward. "What the hell Amaya!"

Kyouya's head raised then he glared the most petrifying look anyone has ever seen. This look was so heart stopping, eye twitching, mouth dropping, fucked up, piss yourself, look Naara had ever seen. "Maybe Kyouya was the one who caused Makoto to scream. Maybe he killed Makoto, but that wasn't important now. Why the hell was Amaya in bed with Kyouya?" Naara's mind ran wild.

Amaya was just now waking up, which wasn't surprising because Amaya could sleep though anything. A groggy voice sighed, "Yeah I know I over slept," "Yeah and do you know who's bed you're in?" Amaya have laughed have shouted. "Your mother's?" she guessed. "No, I don't think I would be screaming if it was her. It's Kyouya's!" Naara enlightened. "Hmmm," she sighed then looked around eyes widening, "What the fuck!" She jumped out of bed. Kyouya sighed. "Stop screaming or get out," he demanded. "No way, I want some explaining!" Naara replied.

"Later, sleep now," Kyouya mumbled pulling the covers back over his head. Naara was about to argue when she remembered the glare. She was wondering how she got away with bothering him for that long. "Well, let's go check on Makoto," she whispered grabbing Amaya and dragging her out of the room. "What's wrong with Makoto?" Amaya asked. "Besides the obvious?" Naara laughed.

Approximately half an hour later Naara, Amaya and Makoto were sitting at the table eating breakfast discussing what they think happened. No matter how many times they came up with their "this is what must of happened" they knew it wasn't for sure. The key to the true was resting peacefully in a room at the top of the stairs to the left. Even if it took all day, which considering there was school today probably wasn't going to happen. "Shhhhh, I think I heard him get up," Makoto ordered. A loud slam of a door and then a bit of stumbling down the stairs and there he was.

"Hey Kyouya, what can I get you for breakfast? Eggs, bacon, pancakes, waffles, toast? Whatever you want," Naara buttered. "What are you trying to do kill me with fat and cholesterol?" Kyouya moaned. He was just like those little kids that were moody then they woke up. "Did you sleep well?" Makoto asked. "What the hell do you think, between you and your sister making suck a loud racket?" He laughed almost sadistically. "Oh sorry, hey Kyouya do you want to explain to us what happened this morning?" Naara slowly offered. "Want to, no, well have to so you will stop bugging me, yes," he yawned. He grabbed a box of Cherrio's and bowl then sat down.

Kyouya stated, "Alright this is how it happened, starting with last night; Amaya decided that she was going to sleep in my bed because she forgot where hers was. I tried to tell her to go but she was asleep and I couldn't wake her up so I decided why lose lots of time that was meant for sleep. So I just slept. This morning your brother blasted his music and in effect you go screaming at him. So I decide to turn on the water in my bathroom, which caused the temporary screaming but at least that won't happen every morning now will it?" Kyoya glared at Makoto. He smiled a meek and nervous smile trying to brush it off.

Kyouya continued, "and since I never get enough sleep I decided to go back to bed. Also to answer your thinking but would never ask is my blood type is AB positive and that's why I get so mad in the mornings," It was true most of them were wondering why Kyouya was such a bitch. Kyouya didn't say another word at breakfast he just ate, as the rest of them did which made breakfast extremely awkward.

Shortly after that Naara went to Amaya's bedroom where she was getting ready. "What do you think I should were?" Amaya asked as she held up to different outfits. "Neither, how about the uniform," Naara sighed. "What?" she exclaimed, "You mean they make you wear that! Damn it." "Uh yeah you think I want to wear that fugly thing?" Naara asked. "Well, I don't know. Hey that gives me a great idea who says they have to be stupid? Girls in uniforms can be sexy right?"Amaya smiled. "Well uniforms can but the thing we have to were can't," Naara explained. "What do you mean?" Amaya frowned.

Naara went up stairs and gave Amaya a spare uniform she had. When she saw what she had to wear her eyes about popped out of her head and she laughed. "That's funny, now is the real dress in your closet?" Amaya asked. "This is not a joke, now put in on," Naara sighed. She tossed Amaya the dress and she changed.

Naara was surprised to see that on Amaya it was beautiful and elegant and something about her figure made it less ugly. "I hate you," she moaned. "What do you mean," Amaya asked. "It looks amazing on you," she whined. "No it doesn't you can't see anything but my face, not even my neck. Who ever made this is a bitch and I hate them," she criticized. "Well you look better than me so come on," Naara rolled her eyes and pulled her out of her room.

When they got into the limo Kyouya and Makoto were already in it. Makoto looked extremely nice in his blue jacket and black pants. He loosened his tie and Naara could tell he was nervous. "Aww, don't you look nice," she smiled then hugged him in an awkward hug since they were sitting in a limo. "Kyouya don't you think he's so amazing he should join the host club?" she laughed because she didn't mean it.

"Well I don't know. For one it would be up to Tamaki and your brother would have to want to join. Second I don't really think were taking members right now so he would have to be really special," Kyouya explained. "Well I was kidding anyway so whatever," Naara admitted. "What you don't think I could be one?" Makoto asked. "Well I don't think you should because it is a raunchy club anyway," Amaya added. "Tamaki would be hurt if he heard you say that," Kyouya commented. "Well good," Amaya replied. Then the conversation was interrupted by the limo stopping and the driver notifying that they have arrived at the school.


	7. New School, A New Damnation

Naara stepped out of the limbo and was followed by Amaya. "So you ready for a very long tour?" Naara laughed. "What do you mean?" Amaya whined knowing what was coming. After all it was quiet a large school. "Come on Makoto, you too," "Nah I like to figure things out on my own. Things are more fun that way," he easily excused himself. "Yeah me too," Amaya agreed. "Well then there are some people I would like you to meet. Amaya sighed. She didn't want to be here. Come to think of it she didn't remember why she wanted to be here in the first place, but then she saw the smile and absolute joy it brought Naara when she was here so she didn't fight the constant dragging around.

After a while of looking they found a blonde boy with amazing eyes. He looked like a typical character out of a romance movie. "Amaya I would like you to meet one of my best friends…" Naara started to say, but was interrupted. "What a lovely girl with such a pretty face and from what Naara tells me a wonderful personality," he said and kissed her hand. "Well I trust that you are a great person as well if you're one of Naara's friends… umm, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name what is it?" Amaya confessed, but somehow in a flirting way. "Suoh, Tamaki. It's a pleasure to meet you," Tamaki answered.

The smile quickly vanished from her face. "So you're the low life womanizing bastard that plays with girls at this school," she spoke with no emotion which hurt more than yelling at him. "No, no, no, I think you have this wrong. I …," Tamaki tried to explain. "No, I don't think you understand. Naara and I are like sisters and even though girls can be blinded by some guys their friends cannot. I know a jackass when I see one. Did you know you have all of the maids at my household talking about how your "host club" preys on young girls for their money and in exchange you pretend to like them? I've never heard over lower scum. What the hell do you need that money for anyway? To buy drugs secretly so that your parents don't know? Well if you're anything like them I'm sure that they would just give you the money," Amaya bitched.

Tamaki was shaking slightly because he was petrified. He had never in his whole seventeen years of living had someone talk to him like this. He finally blinked and shook it off. His look was now calm and cold. More like a look you would see Kyouya's face. "Well, I will let you know that I do not to drugs of any sort including alcohol. I do not get any enjoyment out of hurting young naïve girls that are completely innocence from doing anything. What do we do with the money? We use it on the club for special dances, decorations, and other things. We don't charge girls money unless the wish to purchase things such as magazines and other things that pertains to the hosts. Not one thing is say is a lie. I mean every single thing I say to every single one of these girls and if you do not wish to participate in the host club it is fine but do not spread slander around about us. We raise our customers self esteem. That is what the host club does. Now I must be on my way."

The fierce passionate tone Tamaki was using was incredible. Naara had never seen Tamaki be so forceful with his words. Naara hugged Tamaki. She whispered to him, "I'm sorry she upset you." He only nodded then walked away. "So you chose him!" Amaya yelled. "I thought you were my best friend and its chicks before dicks! What are you thinking?" Naara calmly tried to explain to Amaya, "You know you're wrong. Weren't you paying attention to a word he said? The passionate tone he was using when talking about the host club? It's something near and dear to his heart and for you to tear it down and let alone he got up the strength to defend what he believed in. It just shows how much he cares and fake is one thing he's not. The Tamaki Suoh that I know is kind and sweet and not as abrasive as just now. Oh and if you think he's fake then what about your lover Kyouya he's in the club too."

Amaya paused. Was she wrong? For as long as they have been friends Amaya and Naara have only gotten into a fight once and it was over a cat that Amaya accidently stepped on when they were four. She wasn't going to start a real fight now. She sighed and spoke, "I do not love Kyouya, but I do love you and if you think that this host club is harmless than as long as it is I will no longer be infuriated by you attending it. So what do you say? Will you walk me to my first class? Naara smiled. She had the acceptance of her best friend again. No longer would there be agreements about the host club. "Okay first period biology," Naara announced reading from Amaya's list of classes

As they walked the extremely long hallways of Ouran High School Naara explained how the guys here were different from the guys back home. It was as if they traveled back in time where chivalry was still an honored trait by most men. Amaya's mind was boggled by this. How was she suppose to manipulate guys for her own entertainment if they aren't what they use to be? Naara laughed at her and told her to enjoy herself. She saw the she was in the same class as Mori. Automatically this meant that she would ask him to help her out.

"Hey Mori!" Naara exclaimed happy to see him. She was greeted with the normal "Hmmm" that Mori gave everyone. "This is my best friend Amaya I was wondering if you could help her out she's just enrolled today. Here's her class sheet," Naara pushed. "Hmmm," he replied which Naara assumed was a yes she thanked him and waved good bye to Amaya. Amaya hugged Naara wishing she wouldn't leave her with this strange boy that for all she knew couldn't talk.

Mori pulled out a chair for her to sit. She thanked him but felt a little awkward when he didn't reply. She didn't like it so she convinced herself that she would get this boy to talk. She looked around the room to look for something to talk about. She spotted a boy who looked like he was about seven sitting a row in front of them. This was the perfect target. "So what's a seven year old doing in a biology class? Did he skip a ton of grades or are we going to do an experiment on him?" she joked. He didn't find it funny.

"That's Mitsukuni Haninozuka. He's my cousin," he spoke in a deep monotone voice. "When I got him to talk, but now I think he hates me. Good job!" Amaya thought. This day was going to be hell.


	8. Getting Lost in the Hallways

"Now what do I do?" Amaya asked herself. "Actually, he's our age and he is a great fighter, even better than me," Mori said. "Oh, really?" she blurted out even though it was rude and he was sitting right in fount of them. "Yeah, it may be hard to believe but he is and if you want to I bet he would show you sometime," Mori explained. "What does that mean? Are you threatening me?" she asked jokingly. There was no way this kid was a better fighter than this huge dude that looked like if her poked her she would have a deep purple bruise. "Class is starting!" the teacher yelled over the students.

Biology was long and boring. She knew that she would be asking many question so someone after class, whether it was Naara or someone else she was introduced to later. Amaya started to think, "There's always Kyouya too but after this morning I didn't want to see him for a while, that was almost impossible since we lived in the same house, had to ride in the same car, go to the same school and share the same bed. Wait what the hell was I thinking? Scratch that last one. No sleeping together!" That was the one thing Amaya couldn't get out of her mind why did she end up in his bed? What was wrong with her?

The classed and there was Naara standing at the door. "How the hell did she get her so fast?" Amaya asked herself. "Hey baby just wanted to make sure everything is going good," she said while she gave her a hug. "Uh yeah everything's fine," she said not very convincingly. "Oh good what did you do now?" Naara asked. "Well… I didn't know that, that one boy was our age. He looks seven and then I find out that it's the guy who you talked to, his cousin. He got mad at me for what I said," Amaya admitted. "Amaya! What's wrong with you?" she laughed. "Everything," Amaya couldn't help but smile.

The rest of the school say kind of went just like that, Amaya and Mori not really getting along, Naara sometimes coming to check on how things were going, and Mori being silent like always. To Amaya this school was weird and new so she wanted to screw things up. Then again Naara would hate her if she got kicked out. So she decided to find the compromising point. The main reason for going to school today for her was so that she could see what this host club was about. She was a little bit confused that such well behaved, rich, teens would take part of such a dirty host club.

The last class was just about finished. Amaya counted the seconds till. Once it was over immediately Naara right there. Now this would have freaked her out, but they had this class together so it was semi normal. "Are you ready to go?" Naara asked. "Since the second I got here," Amaya laughed. Naara and Amaya walked through the large hallways of Ouran High. Naara started to panic. Suddenly every hallway, door and room she walked into looked the same. She was lost.

"So how far away is this place?" Amaya asked beginning to get impatient. "Not too far… I think?" she laughed trying to blow it off. "You think?" Amaya laughed. "Well… this is my second day," she reminded. "Well maybe you should call for help, otherwise we will be stuck it this damn place forever," Amaya laughed again. Naara couldn't tell if she thought this was funny or if Amaya had started to go insane from all the teaching, uniforms, and properness that went along with the Ouran experience. "Let's keep walking," Naara announced. "Is there anything else we could do?" Amaya smiled.

After some time of walking Naara got tired and not just of walking, but also of Amaya's complaining. Suddenly they heard footsteps behind them. Amaya turned to look to see who it was and saw no one. "Well if that's no one walking behind us then I'm going crazy," Amaya announced. Naara laughed, "You've lost it a long time ago." They started to walk again and more footsteps were following them. They decided to ignore them and keep walking. A hand fell upon each of them. A taunting voice laughed, "Are you lost?" Naara screamed for she was a very jumpy person. Amaya simply responded, "Yes can you help us?"

First the voice laughed. Then once spoken to, it was silenced and followed by a sigh. Naara turned around and blushed. It was just the twins. She was surprised at how harmonized their voiced were. "Well, since you're going to find out soon enough," Naara sighed, "these are the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. They belong to the host club, and they're first years. Boys this is my friend Amaya." They both smiled. "So were you ladies by any chance going to the host club?" they asked. "Yeah, but we got lost," Naara explained. "Hmm, well we were on our way there so I guess you guys can follow us," Hikaru announced. "So is this your first time going to the host club?" Kaoru asked Amaya. She nodded. "I'm so excited," she laughed. It wasn't completely a lie, she was excited to start something there, but it wasn't what the boys thought she meant.

Once the four of them arrived there the brothers looked at each other. "Well you're early," Hikaru said. "and I don't think boss will want the experience to be ruined for you," Kaoru finished the sentence pointing at Amaya. "But one the other hand," Hikaru stared, shrugging with his hands out. "the boss needs to talk to you Naara," Kaoru once again finishing and copying his brother's shrug and hand motion. "So you'll have to excuse your friend," the boys said grabbing Naara and dragging her into a room. Amaya was left there standing all alone.

Naara was carried and placed into a chair. She looked and saw that it looked like the host club was having some sort of meeting, everyone was there. "Okay now that the guest of honor has arrived we shall start this meeting," Tamaki announced. "Wait what's going on here? Why am I here?" Naara asked. "Well, we have to talk about your idea and if there were any questions then I thought the best person to answer them was the person who came up with the idea," Kyouya explained. Tamaki nodded. "And now that the twins have tracked you down …," Tamaki started to say. "Tracked me down?" "Yes that was there job. Now can we please move on?" Tamaki asked kindly. "Sure, sorry, go on," Naara laughed.

While Naara was in there Amaya was thinking of things she would say once she was in there. Then some girls started to wait with her. Then more came, then more, then lots. It was starting to freak her out. "How long was this going to take anyway?" Amaya asked herself. "What could they be doing in there?" appalling thoughts were now running into her mind. The doors opened and there he was and Naara was sitting at a table starring off into space. Amaya thought she knew that look. She ran into the room straight for Tamaki. He was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. "Ah a new princ…," he started but then Amaya tackled him, and the chair to the ground.


	9. The Fight and Secrets Told

Amaya would furious with rage. How could this be allowed in a school. A few of the girls yelled and some screamed, "get that savage off him!" None of this got through Amaya she just wanted to kill him. She pinned Tamaki to the ground and slapped him. "What the hell were you and your dumbass host club doing to my cousin?" she yelled. All Tamaki could manage to get out was a "huh?" Amaya hit him.

Mori tried to pull her off him but she was holding on to him all of her strength. Many of the hosts tried to talk to her but none succeeded. Naara finally decided that she should step in. This was probably a good idea from the beginning but she didn't want Amaya biting off her head. "Amaya?" Naara tried to get her attention. She looked over quickly but then looked back at Tamaki, scaring the shit out of him, not wanting to hear what she was going to say.

"What is your problem?" Naara tried again. "This filthy low life and his so called host raped you and I know it! She got up and slammed him into a wall. The word rape stung the ears of the guests and Honey. "They did what?" Naara laughed hysterically. "No, no , no, they couldn't do that if they wanted," she laughed. Kyouya pushed up his classes. The twins cracked up. Mori let out a short laugh and Honey didn't know what was funny so he laughed too. Tamaki eyes just stayed wide with shock. "Wow Amaya, it's nice to know that you care, but the things that go through you mind," Naara said quiet seriously.

Amaya looked at Naara. Then looked at Tamaki and dropped him. Tamaki brushed himself off and tried to get up. It hurt and he suddenly dropped. "Ouch," he whispered trying not to worry the girls. It didn't work. A roar loud talking and questions were asked from the girls. Kyouya stepped up and yelled, "Calm down ladies. Now on the account of our president being hurt and the other events that have happened we are cancelling host club for today. Now on your way out please grab a flyer that explains the new changes we will be taking tomorrow.

Once all of the girls left Tamaki tried to walk down to the nurses office. Once more Tamaki's legs failed to support this weight. Mori then picked him up bridle style. He looked famine and fragile. His hair flew back as her leaned his head back. "Thank you Mori," he smiled weakly. The left and the rest of the host club members were silent. Amaya laughed, "Is this guy for real? He's so melodramatic. I didn't hurt him that bad." She suddenly started to question her last sentence. Flashbacks of the scene were flowing into her mind.

In Tamaki's defense the twins told her off. "What do you mean by that?" Hikaru asked. "Yeah, you went psycho killer on him," Kaoru agreed. "Over something that didn't even happen," Hikaru added. "Tamaki couldn't ever hurt a fly let alone rape someone," Kaoru stated. "You should be expelled!" they both yelled. Naara knew they were right but after all this was her cousin they were speaking to and Amaya did try to defend her, even if she was wrong.

"Well she's new and not accustom to a school like this! Also in America things are a lot different. Actually if something like what you guys did happen then she would be exactly right! So you should give her a break. She only means to protect me and I probably would have done the same for her. But maybe you don't get that because you wouldn't do the same for your brother!" Naara yelled. Their faces slowly dropped as she went on. Once she was done all Kaoru could let out was a simple "Oh," But that was not the case for Hikaru. He looked mad all of sudden. He turned around and punched the wall. This may sound stupid but it was the only thing her could do to stop from punching her.

"Well we're not in America and if you're so accustom to America then why don't you go back there?" Hikaru yelled. "Because I'm stuck with him and his dad, because my mother is a dumbass," Naara yelled, pointing to Kyouya, reviling her secret. The twins and honey gasped. Kyouya pushed up his glassed and sighed, "Letting you emotions expose our secrets are we?" Naara paused then hit her head repetitively on the wall. "Fuck!" she yelled. The twins laughed at her.

"Do you think we should tell the boss?" Kaoru asked Hikaru. "Maybe we should, it might cheer him up," Hikaru laughed. "He already knows," Naara whispered. The boy's eyes widened. "Is that so," Hikaru smiled. "Well, maybe we should tell the school," Kaoru laughed. "Don't forget who her step-brother is," Kyouya reminded them. This stopped them because Kyouya had tons of dirt on them that Kyoya could easily tell everyone. They bit their tongues.

It was silent but not for long. Amaya started to laugh. "It's funny how your president is hurt and all you can think about is black mail and revenge. Even I'm not that cold," she announced her thoughts. The twins looked at each other. "Maybe we should check on the boss," Kaoru supposed. Kyouya nodded. "Maybe we should leave?" Amaya asked Naara. "We can't leave till Kyouya does," Naara explained. Amaya sighed and sat down in a chair. "This is such a long day," she thought.


	10. Finishing Up the School Day

When Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyouya left to go see Tamaki, the room was empty and quiet. Naara sighed. It ate away at her, and she knew this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for her. She was the one who made Amaya go to school. She was the one who met Tamaki and the one who made Amaya worry about Tamaki's club. This made her want to go back to America. She would never admit it to anyone but this wouldn't quiet satisfy her considering she had quiet gotten use to having Tamaki around and Kyouya was great to bug. Even though she had only known them for a short amount of time.

"Amaya I think we need to go see if Kyouya will be ready to go to home soon," Naara whispered afraid of something breaking the silence. Amaya got up and help Amaya up. "Oh and by the way I hope you didn't get so attached to this school," Naara announced. "Why is that? Do you think they will kick me out on the first day?" she laughed. "Well I mean you did get into a fight on the first day with the school chairman's son," Naara explained not amused with how Amaya was taking this as a joke. "What!" she yelled making the hallways echo. "Wow I'm fucked," she laughed.

"Well maybe not," Naara thought out loud. "I'm sure my step dad wouldn't want that piece of information floating around. In that case Kyouya would be trying to take care of it. I hope you make a good impression on him in bed," Naara smiled at her and added a little wink to piss her off. "What the fuck are you talking about? How do you know I don't want to quiet school?" Amaya once again yelled. Then she stopped to think what would happen if she didn't continue school. Most likely she would get fired. "Hmm, maybe I should just stay out of this host club thing. I mean as long as you're not going why should I give a damn?" she conversed. Then she sighed.

They finally reached the nurses office. There was Tamaki and the rest of the club. The nurses was looking at pictures of an x-ray and shaking her head. "It looks like you fractured a bone right by the back of your knee" she explained pointing at the picture. Naara was pretty sure they didn't know we were right behind them because when Amaya's mouth dropped and a slight "oh" sound slipped out everyone turned around.

"Hmmm look who came to see the damage," Hikaru sneered. Amaya glared at him. "Kyouya are you almost ready to leave?" she asked. "Not just yet, we still have to figure out what's going to happen thanks to the damage you have caused," he informed. Naara went over to see Tamaki. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "For what?" he asked. "It's entirely my fault and if you had never met me then I think you would have not gone through all of this shit," Naara admitted to. "Well, if your life is full of regrets then you really aren't living. If you wish to be happy in life than nothing you do will be considered a mistake in your eye," he smiled. Even with a broken leg he could smile. "And besides how could I be mad at my princesses?" he laughed.

"Tamaki host club is over no need to pull that crap," Naara laughed. "But every word I say I mean and anything I do is not a mistake," he smiled. He changed his position from laying down to sitting trying to make things a bit less like he was dying. "All right so what do I have to do now nurse?" he asked. "Well I'm sorry to say you will need to have a brace one you leg, but it's barely noticeable and can be worn under clothes," she replied while handing him he brace. He simply nodded. "Thanks," he smiled and after he put in on he tried to stand up. This time he succeeded. Tamaki walked out as if nothing had happened.

"There," Amaya said impatiently, "Kyouya can we go now?" "Don't you think you should apologize?" Naara asked her. "I mean you did almost break his leg." She laughed, "If you wish to be happy in life than nothing you do will be considered a mistake in your eye." "Well I don't want you to be happy," Naara mumbled. They stared at each other for a while. "Fine, if you're going to flip a bitch," Amaya moaned.

She ran up to Tamaki and stopped him. "Hey you know I didn't mean to break anything, I was just pissed," Amaya apologized as best as she could without making it seem fake. "I hold nothing against you, and I hope that one day you will not hate the host club," he smiled. Amaya then turned around and walked back to Kyouya and me. "Can we leave this insanity behind and go home?" she begged. Kyouya nodded. They got into the limo and left.

On the way home Naara and Amaya talked to Kyouya as much as they could about what would happen to Amaya since she had gotten into a fight. For what Kyouya could tell, it was not good. They arrived home shortly and hell wasn't over yet for Amaya. She still had to do her work at the house and the damn work they sent home with her from school. "Does this never end?" she asked who ever was nearby. "No," Naara sighed.

It was late at night and all of Amaya's chores were done. She was exhausted. She saw that Naara's light was still on so she walked in. "Hey, I'm going to bed …," she stopped when she saw that she was on the phone. Naara looked over and held up one figure to tell her to hold on a second. Amaya mouthed "who you talking to?". Naara said good bye to the person on the phone and acted as if it never happened.

"So what's up?" she asked Amaya. "Who was that," she asked. "Oh that was no one," Naara causally brushed off. "Oh I see, talking to Tamaki again," Amaya teased. Naara was silent. "Well just saying good night and sweet dream … who ever may be in them," Amaya laughed as she walked out and winked at her. Amaya yelled her come back, "I believe the room you're looking for is down the hall and to the left." Amaya's laugh was fake and loud enough for Naara to hear even though she was already outside her door.

Amaya walked down stairs and into her room. She laid in her bed and she was never so thankful to sleep. She snuggled up to her body pillow and floated off to her black abyss.


	11. Subconsious Lovers

Waking this morning was a bit different than the other day. Makoto decided not to blast his music this morning. Naara was woken by the slight beams that slipped through the spaces in her blinds. This was more peaceful than yesterday, but it would be better if she woke up on her own. She crawled out of bed and went to the bathroom. There she looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled hoping today would be a good idea. After a sort of long talk with Tamaki before bed, she felt better.

She came to her bedroom and sighed. She knew people who would ruin her mood were out there. If only she could not go to school today and just live in her room peacefully. "Ha," she thought to herself "that's never going to happen," She opened her door and looked around. "Hmmm maybe no one is up yet?" she contently optimized. Her thought was proven wrong with a sudden yell. She knew this was too good to last.

Wishing she didn't have to do this, Naara slowly walked down the stairs to where the yelling came from, Amaya's room. "What is going on?" Naara yelled walking into the room. There she saw Kyouya and Amaya. "She can't get enough of this guy can she?" Naara asked herself. "What the hell happened this time?" she asked.

"He was in my bed when I woke up!" Amaya yelled. "Oh so you two decided to switch roles this morning?" Naara laughed sarcastically. "Yeah what the hell were you doing in my bed?" Amaya yelled. She sounded on the verge of being hysterical. "I don't know that was the part I was going to ask you!" he yelled back. "This is my bed, I don't know why you were in it!" she explained. "Well I don't know either!" he replied.

To Naara this was unlike what she had learned about Kyouya's personality in the short time she knew him. Kyouya didn't yell. Kyouya didn't get into fights and show he was actually pissed. He had always been every clam. Well I guess this would have to do with what he explained yesterday, about his AB positive blood and how he hated to be woken up. "So can we figure out what is wrong with this sleeping arrangement instead of you two just screaming at each other?" Naara suggested.

They looked at each other and paused a moment. Then agreed and within this moment they calmed down. "Alright first things first," Naara began, "What do you remember doing right before bed Kyouya?" "Well I was on my labtop, as I always am right before bed. Then I decided to get some sleep so I turned it off, got up and went to bed." He claimed. "I see, now Amaya what do you remember doing right before bed after you saw me?" Naara asked, feeling much like a detective or something. "I was walking down the hallway, then down the stairs, and then I went to my bed room and went to bed. That's it," she explained sounding irritated.

"Everything sounds normal?" Naara questioned out loud. "Did either of you get up in the middle of the night?" she asked. "No," they said in unison which made them glare at each other. "Well, then," Naara paused, "I don't know!" she happily said walking away. She was glade this wasn't her problem. Even though, this was Amaya's problem so she knew was wasn't going to be able to get out of it that easy. It was either she solved it or she was going to have to deal with screaming and yelling to start her mornings, every morning.

Makoto came down smiling. This smile irritated Amaya. She wanted to slap him. Once he saw the looks on everybody's faces it disappeared. "What's going on?" he asked. Naara ignored him because it wasn't her story to tell. Amaya explained their dilemma, but in a bias point of view. "Oh," was his reply. Then he brushed it off as if it wasn't a big deal, because to him it wasn't. "Jackass is that is all you say? Oh? I don't want to be sleep with him this whole time but all you can say is oh?" Amaya rambled.

So maybe Amaya had anger issues? Because then she pushed him into the refrigerator and it left a few small marks. "Ow. What the hell? Just because I don't help you with your stupid little problem you push me in a refrigerator? Fine you want my help? Here it is," Makoto yelled. "Again with the yelling!" Naara thought. "My thought is that Kyouya and you really like each other but are too embarrassed of what others think to show it so you too are subconsciously visiting with each other by sleeping together," Makoto assumed.

Makoto was pretty smart and he did want to become a therapist because he was good at it. The funny thing was he hated that he was because he could care less about how other people got so screwed up. Kyouya and Amaya looked at each other and quickly looked away. Amaya blushed at the thought. Kyouya pushed up his glasses which made it look like he would do something like blush, but he didn't. "Damn Makoto I think you have it," Naara half joked because she was afraid of what would Kyoya and Amaya do if she wasn't.

"Okay case solved, now let's go to school," Makoto tried to move on. Even though the slight tint of awkward that was in the room still remained. "I'm going to go and get my backpack and be right down," Naara told Makoto because no one else was listening. "Oh and we're leaving with or without you in five minutes," Makoto told Amaya and Kyouya. It was hard to tell if they acknowledged it or not because they were just standing there, still as can be.

Naara and Makoto ended up leaving without Kyouya and Amaya. Later thinking about it they don't think that was such a great idea. They tried to imagine the awkwardness of that limo if both of them were in it. After thinking about that Makoto's mind went to school (the educational part and the social part of it) and Naara's mind went to the host club, and Tamaki. "What will happen after school today?" Naara thought to herself.


	12. The New Host

It was 2:20 and Amaya could get out of this damn school. Well this was despite that after school she had to go to the host club. She didn't even want to think about that. It was hard enough to go there because she saw men womanizing girls but now she had Kyouya to worry about. Maybe she could go early with Makoto, but maybe Makoto didn't go home right away because he too was in a club. "I'm screwed," she thought to herself.

Naara was staring at the clock counting down the seconds, till she could go to the host club. 5, 4, 3, 2, and ring! She picked up her books and walked down the hallway to get Amaya. Kyouya was in her previous class and it looked like he wanted to be the first one at the host club, which was most likely to avoid Amaya. She arrived at Amaya's locker to find her in a joyless mood. "You ready to go?" Naara asked cheerfully trying to change the mood. Sadly she failed. "Ready as I'll ever be, I guess," she replied.

They started to walk down the lengthy hallways of Ouran High. While walking Naara stopped a minute, Amaya notice that she wasn't walking anymore and turned around to question her, but Amaya said nothing. "Before we go can I ask you something?" Naara whispered. Amaya nodded, "Sure, anything in the world," "Will you please not hurt anyone today at the host club? It would mean a lot to me if you didn't," Amaya sighed, "Sure, whatever you want. Now can we hurry up and get this over with?"

Naara and Amaya were a little late but were greeted by the twins who were standing by the door. Everyone was crowded around something. "What's all this?" Amaya asked. Hikaru responded with a tint of jealousy in his tone, "There's a new host and everyone is going crazy over him," "Maybe you'll like him, Amaya," Naara said nudging her. "We'll see about that," she said as if it were a challenge. They pushed their way to the front of the line to get a good look at this host.

When they got to the front of the line Amaya laughed and Naara's mouth dropped down to the floor. "Makoto?" Naara yelled. He turned to see who it was and laughed, "Hey you." "What the hell do you think you're doing here?" she yelled. A lot of the girls were shocked at she was talking to him like this. Some where even scolding her not to talk to a host like that. She couldn't help but scream, "He's my …," She saw the look on Tamaki's face and knew to relax and not be so hostile. "He's my brother," Naara finished. The girls gasped.

Suddenly it was quiet. Makoto took a step towards Naara and suddenly he was hugging her from behind. "I hope none of you ladies have an issue with my sister. I love her very much," Makoto said in a deep and sexy voice Naara had never heard before. She turned back to look at him questionably. He only smiled.

"Hmmm," Naara thought. "Many of the girls were falling for him because of his … brotherly love?" She knew instantly this was something the twins would do and yet her brother had the guts to take what was there's and use it. "No wonder why Hikaru sounded bitter," Naara laughed. Makoto turned to her to ask her what she was talking about but she told him to forget it. Tamaki announced for the girls to pick their hosts and have a seat.

Amaya chose to sit with the twins. Naara looked around and saw Kyouya as far away from her as possible. Makoto was surrounded by girls. Naara wasn't sure if it was because he was new so there for everyone want to try him out or because he was a great womanizer. Naara shook her head. She was starting to sound too much like Amaya. She found herself looking quiet foolish being the only person standing. She looked for Tamaki and headed over there.

Tamaki was having a conversation about the new host. No shock there since her was the latest thing and all the girls wanted to go over there but it was pretty crowed already. You could tell Tamaki liked having a new host; just not that he was more popular than himself. After all Tamaki was the king.

Since he was already having so many questions about her brother, Naara decided to ask one of her own. "So what type is Makoto classified as?" Naara wondered aloud. All the girls were intrigued by this. "He is the foreign type. Even though he is Japanese he acts like an American boy, which some girls really like," Tamaki answered almost as if it were scripted. The girls giggled at that.

Tamaki was getting tired of talking about him so he changed to subject with something like: "But my princesses if you like foreign men the French are known for their romance," pulling a rose out of a vase and giving it to some girl. That did the trick.

After a while Tamaki did lose the girls to talking amongst their selves about Makoto. The only ones who weren't interested were Naara and Amaya. Naara moved closer and started to talk to Tamaki. "Well I'm sorry my brother is stealing your girls," Naara apologized. "No, no, no it's fine they will get over him or become his costumer; either way the host club get business," Tamaki admitted.

Something in his tone that wasn't quite right. "You sound depressed, is everything okay Tamaki?" Naara pointed out. "Well I'm not getting enough sleep and how am I suppose to sleep when I'm dreaming of you princess?" Tamaki avoided. Naara whispered, "None of that host crap, I'm serious, are you okay?" Naara demanded and answer. "I'm okay, I truly am not getting enough sleep and what I said was not crap," he assured her, but sounding a little bit gloomier.

Tamaki was staring at Kyouya. Naara got what she thought was a hint. "Tamaki it is okay, I get it now," Tamaki looked at her. "What do you mean?" he questioned. She didn't want anyone to hear so she whispered in his ear, "You're gay for Kyouya," "I'm what!" Tamaki yelled causing everyone to look at him but then they turned back to their conversations. Tamaki lowered his tone and calmly explained, "No we are just really close friends. But I am worried about him because he has been acting strange."

Naara decided to let Tamaki in on what was happening at her house with Kyouya and Amaya. His response was once again something that brought attention to him and then was quickly taken away again. "So what do you think Kyouya will do about it?" Naara asked. "Knowing Kyouya he will do nothing," Tamaki assumed. "I guess we'll have to change that." He smiled and was as joyful as a kindergartener. "Well I know Amaya will not like me metaling but she needs to fall in love," Naara laughed. Tamaki nodded. It was time for host club to be over.

Amaya, Naara, Kyouya and Makoto met in the limo. It was extremely quiet. Breaking the silence, Naara asked, "So how was your host club experience Makoto?" "Yes how did you like having tons of girls falling all over you?" Amaya chimed in. "It was great. It's a real confidence booster," he laughed. "Oh god!" Naara gasped. "What?" Makoto questioned worried. "Oh I see it too," Amaya played along. "What!" Makoto yelled. "Your head is inflating," they both yelled then burst out with laughter. "Yeah, Yeah, you're just jealous," Makoto replied.

Kyouya was quiet the whole ride home. He didn't say a word no even when he got home. He went to his room and stayed there. Naara realized what Tamaki was talking about. She would have to talk to Tamaki about this after her home work.


	13. Bed Buddies?

Naara did text Tamaki after her homework. She liked having someone to scheme with when it had to do with Amaya. Their partnership was unstoppable because she had him to work on Kyouya and she would work on Amaya. Not to mention she loved just having the excuse of being able to text him 24/7. Even if in her head she said they were just friends, the little voice in the back of her head that she learned not to listen to told her otherwise. They talked and talked and talk about what they would do, but they decided not to do anything till tomorrow.

It was one in the morning and Amaya couldn't sleep. Could you blame her though? After having a sleep buddy for two days it's just easier to snuggle up to a guy and fall asleep. He was warm and was a heavy sleeper so you didn't have to worry about waking him up. Though Amaya didn't think much about waking him up because she didn't know he was there. Naara had been talking to Amaya about Kyouya (despite her promise to Tamaki to do nothing till tomorrow. She was too excited).

Amaya was now thinking about Kyouya. "Well I guess he could be nice when he wants to be. Also he isn't a push over like some guys. And he is intelligent unlike some of the other dumbasses I have dated before. And he's manipulative, that's always a great trait to have in a guy," she smiled. "Wait just on god damn minute!" she thought, "I'm talking about Kyouya. There's no way in hell I'm going to date him! Though, if I did date him it would be nice since we live in the same house." She laughed again. Becoming quite bipolar she changed her mind again. "I said now and that's final!" she told herself.

She looked at her door. "I want to sleep with him. I want to sleep with him!" she thought. "Was that okay if I just wanted to have him in bed without sex or any attachments, just as a little bed buddy? Damn it I'm so confused!" She grabbed her pillow and put it over her head. She just wanted to sleep. It was too late to take sleeping pills because you need so many hours for you to be able to wake up in the morning. Maybe she could over sleep and not go to school that way.

She got up and went out of her room to the bathroom. She opened the medicine cabinet and took a sleeping pill. She opened her door and searched for her bed in the dark. When she found it she laid down to find her bed buddy was already there waiting for her. She checked to see if he was awake and he was.

"Damn I have to act like I don't want him here," she thought to herself. "What do you think you're doing in my bed?" she questioned. "I wanted to talk to you," Kyouya sighed. (Tamaki didn't keep to well to his side of the bet either) "Well talk," she urged on.

"I do have feelings for you, but I'm willing to ignore them. I wanted to apologize for sleeping with you, even though I couldn't control it. Now even though I am ignoring my feelings it doesn't mean that I can promise that I will say out of you bed so I give you permission to kick me out whenever you get the chance." Kyouya babbled.

It was silent for a while but then Kyouya couldn't take it anymore. He got up and was going to leave. "You don't have to leave you know," Amaya whispered as she was behind him and her arms were around his waist. She pulled him down onto the bed. Kyouya didn't fight it.

He lay down and she held him.

She laid one side of her face on his back, her arms still around his waist. "No one has to know about this if you don't want them too," Kyouya explained. "Shut up and go to bed," Amaya slurred as her sleeping pill was kicking in. "Sweet dreams," Kyouya whispered. "Night bed buddy," Amaya whispered back.

Amaya didn't know if it was the drugs that made her sleep so well that night or that fact Kyouya was there sleeping beside her. He was like the perfect body pillow the curved to her body. She didn't want him anything else and Kyouya didn't want her for anything else. It such a middle school love but she didn't care. She did wonder if he was going to assume anything by this or if she would be like a sleep prostitute and that's all he would use her for.

She was awake and found that he wasn't there. It was the feeling of when you have sex and your partner leaves before you wake up. The empty feeling she got made her question if the only thing she wanted out of Kyouya was to sleep with him. She shook her head. She didn't want this to become complicated. She got up and dressed herself and ate.

When no one was down stairs she went to Naara's room to see if she over slept. She wasn't there! She didn't feel like searching the whole house so she was about to call her. When she grabbed her phone she noticed it was 12:30. "Shit I did over sleep!" she yelled at herself. She got into the limo and they speeded to school. Normally she would just not care but she wanted to go to the host club for some reason. Wasn't that strange?

She arrived at school and some teachers asked where she was. She didn't have an excuse for this so she told them she had morning sickness. Well she didn't realize what that implied till after she was fully awake. She went to her last class of the day. Amaya texted Naara explaining the whole thing and didn't pay attention to the teacher at all.

The second the bell rang Amaya ran out of the room and met Naara at her locker. She wanted to get there fast. She wanted to figure things out with Kyouya. They opened the doors to the host club to see no one there but Tamaki. Tamaki was happy to see them. "Hey you guys," Tamaki smiled. Naara knew he must have talk to Kyouya.

"You're in a good mood," Naara pointed out. "Oh yeah I guess I am. Can I talk to Naara alone?" he asked but didn't get an answer. Tamaki pulled Naara aside without hesitation. "I'm sorry but I had to talk to him and he told me he talked to Amaya and has it all settled," Tamaki explained. "So what's going to happen," Naara pointed out that he didn't say if it was a good settled or a bad settled.

"Oh … I didn't think of that. But I'm sure it's good," he sounded a little less excited. "I broke the promise too and I think what I said may have helped," Naara reassured him. He smiled that little puppy dog smile and Naara knew everything was okay. They walked back over to Amaya and Tamaki apologized. "It's okay, but can I steel her for a second?" Amaya laughed. Tamaki nodded.

"What's up?" Naara asked. "Are you having a thing with Tamaki? Like you know? I don't know, but do you get it?" she panicked quietly. "Like did I have sex with him?" Naara said a little too loud. Naara laughed. "No, we are just planning something," she blurted out. "Oh okay? But if you were you would tell me right?" Amaya asked totally unsure of the answer. "Yes, yes now let's stop making Tamaki nervous," she laughed.

They walked back over to Tamaki and Kyouya walked in. "Oh I have to talk to him," Amaya yelled and run up to him. Tamaki questioned, "What were you two talking about?" Naara laughed, "She was wondering why I was texting you and hanging out with you so much. I told her we were doing something top secret. She thought we were having sex," "Oh," Tamaki said with the innocents of a four year old.

Amaya looked at Kyouya and waited for him to babble like always. "Well? What can I do for you?" Kyouya asked. "What is going on? I'm confused?" Amaya explained. "Well I would tell you but I don't know myself," Kyouya replied. "Oh so what do you want?" Amaya asked. "Well considering I'm a host I'm not suppose to have a girlfriend, but on the other hand I don't have many guests. Then again I have to do a lot of work for the host club. So I don't care it's up to you," he babbled.

"I hate deciding!" she yelled. That caught Naara's and Tamaki's attention, but they pretended not to hear or not to care. "Pick heads or tails?" Amaya demanded. "I pick tails," Kyouya decided. Amaya flipped the coin and it landed. The twins came rushing in and a bunch of girls can piling in.


	14. Your Mom!

"Oh shit!" Amaya yelled as the girls came in trampling over were the coin landed. "Well I guess it's up to faith what the coin had landed on. She searched the floor. The girls finally settled down. Amaya saw Kyouya was holding the coin in his hand. She walked towards him and saw that it was showing tails. "Do you find it like that?" Amaya asked unsure. "Do you think I would flip it?" he smiled. "Well, maybe," she laughed. He sighed and shook his head.

She hugged him, and then quickly pulled away. "Wait we never decided what it meant if it landed on tails or heads," Amaya whined. "I think you decided just now," he smiled so matter of factly. "Oh," she blushed, "Well you better not get so …," she trailed off but stopped when he put a finger to her lip to shut her up. She was ruining it. He whispered to her that they would figure out more about this later. Till then Kyouya had to deal with host club matters.

Naara looked at Tamaki and Tamaki stared back at her with the same wide eye stare. They had seen what no one else would ever see, Kyouya and Amaya getting all romantic. "What should we do?" Tamaki accidentally yelled. Naara shhhhed him. "We are going to keep it between you and me till we figure if what we think just happened really happened," she whispered. He nodded and slightly looked like a puppy with the way he was smiling and his eyes her sparkling.

Host club was like normal. Then hosts entertained the girls. Naara was by Tamaki but was not given too much attention because the other girls were easily jealous. Amaya stayed away from Kyouya even though she wanted to be right by him asking questions and flirting with him, that was to obvious. So instead she was watching the clock as she sat by the twins. They got mad that she wasn't paying attention to her.

"Amaya is there something you rather be doing?" Kaoru asked. She started to count aloud as she put up one finger telling them to wait. "Four, three, two, one!" she smiled and the rest of the girls moaned. They didn't want to leave like Amaya did. The twins couldn't let her get away with this. The girls got up and left.

Amaya was about to walk out the door and wait for Naara outside but she felt arms around her. The person behind her whispered to her in a deep voice, "You're not going to wait for me?" She laughed, "I thought we we're going to talk this over first? Well I guess all the girls are gone and if you want this to be a public relationship, okay." She turned around and kissed him. He pulled away and Amaya opened her eyes. "Hikaru!" she screamed. "Who's he?" Hikaru yelled.

This was a big mistake Kyouya saw the kiss. Not sure of what to make of it he said nothing. Even if she meant to kiss him or not he didn't make a scene. No one would ever have to know that they were going to go out and that Amaya cheated on him in the first half hour.

She tried to cover it up, "Your mom!" she yelled. Kyouya was now intrigued with was going on. He walked over there and said, "Come on Amaya I have some business to talk care of at home, Naara you too." Amaya gladly left as she grabbed Naara's hand and dragged her along. This was not easy since Naara still wanted to talk to Tamaki. Tamaki texted her that he would text her and suddenly she walked out without any help.

The three of them got into the limo and left. Then Naara's phone rang. She quickly picked it up thinking it would be Tamaki. It was him! "Hello?" she said as if she didn't know. "It's Tamaki I just wanted to say I love you," the voice on the other side of the phone said. This would have been great if it was Tamaki. "Makoto what are you doing calling me on Tamaki's phone!" she yelled. "I had to get you back some way, you guys left without me," he whined.

He was just like a five year old at times. "So is he taking you home?" she asked. "Yeah, I told him I would pay him back with a date from you," he laughed. "Makoto you know he is in the same limo as you? He can hear you! You better no embarrass me!" she yelled. It would have made Kyouya and Amaya worry if they weren't secretly texted each other. "No, no, no, its fine he had he's listening to music with headphones and everything. Don't worry so much," he was laughing.

This was just one huge joke to him. "And how did you know I liked him?" she asked. "I didn't I was just kidding. You just gave me the right hints right now. Also the fact that you just plain said it," he explained. "Oh well … I'm not talking to you!" she yelled and hung up the phone.

They arrived at the house. Tamaki's limo was still there. He must have been talking to Makoto or something. They got out of the car but Naara didn't go into the house like Kyouya and Amaya. She saw Makoto now coming out and she walked over to him. For show she gave him a hug. "I'm so sorry we left without you!" she over dramatized. Tamaki smiled, "So I guess this isn't going to happen again? Too bad your brother sounds interesting by the way you two talked on the phone." Naara nodded, "He's something." They waved and Tamaki drove away.

"I thought you said he was listening to music with headphones!" she yelled. "Oh well I thought that's was it was when I just was staring at me with a blank look on his face," Makoto laughed. "I hate you!" she yelled. She walked into the house and locked him out. He pressed the button for a message not a doorbell ring. "Well I guess I could call Tamaki and make plans with him for this weekend," he taunted, "or if you let me in I can tell you what he said about you." "What!" she yelled. She opened the door.

Makoto walked in. "He said nothing about you," he smiled and walked past her. Naara sighed. She was tired of Makoto's little games. She head up to her bed room. She thought about what happened today and she remember about Amaya. She would call Tamaki to talk about it, but not till later because he probably wouldn't bring up what he just saw if it was later. Hopefully he would just forget.

Amaya walked into Kyouya's room. They had a lot to talk about. She knocked. "Who is it?" Kyouya asked. In her best voice she imitated Makoto, "Kyouya I have some questions about guys because … well I think I saw someone who caught my interest at the host club,"

"Why don't you ask you sister about that, I mean she is a girl," Kyouya said still not allowing the person in. "But it's a guy," Amaya explained still in character, "and Tamaki told me about you and him in the limo so …" Kyouya opened the door ready to have a good lecture about how he wasn't gay but then his face dropped.

"Surprise!" Amaya shouted. Kyouya still shocked said nothing. "Oh come on you have to think that was funny," she laughed. He walked back into his room and Amaya followed shutting the door behind her. "So do you have time to talk?" she asked. "I guess I can make time to figure things out," he said still I bit hurt from the cruel joke, "Why don't you explain why you wanted to kiss Hikaru's mother?" "Oh so you so are heard that?" she mellowed.


	15. Isn't that what married people do?

"Well I saw that and I think everyone heard that because of how loud you were," he explained. "Well what happened was he came up to me and wrapped his hands around me and he didn't sound like him and he said "You're not going to wait for me?" and it sounded like you so I just assumed it was you so I turned around and kissed what I thought was you," she babbled. "Oh I see. Well I guess there's no harm in that. Though if "your mom" was supposed to cover it up you should have tried a little harder," he said calmly. "I panicked," she defended herself.

Kyouya thinking she was cute, sat by her, hugged her from behind, pulling her into his lap and gave her a kiss on the neck. "It's alright, now let's talk about what we want know and what we want a secret," he whispered to her. Amaya smiled. She was in a peaceful bliss now. No worrying that he didn't like her and he was totally comfortable with her too. She wasn't sure that she like that he just grabbed her when they had been dating for just a few hours and not really even that. She just ignored this feeling though. She was too happy to care.

"Well what do you think is best?" Amaya asked Kyouya. "Well … I'm not sure it depends on what you think you will be able to do," he explained, "Secret is best because if the twins find out they will tell everyone, but if you can't keep it a secret then I guess we can keep it to a few people. I don't know if Tamaki will like that I have a girlfriend because then the rest of the host club might want one."

"Oh well …," Amaya thought. "What if he had a girlfriend? Then he could never say that you couldn't have one because he would be a hypocrite," she said feeling smart. "No Tamaki would keep it a secret," Kyouya countered. "What about keeping it a secret, or don't you think you could keep it a secret?" he teased, knowing she couldn't. "Well … would Tamaki keep it a secret to the whole host club?" Amaya smiled thinking she got it.

"No he couldn't do that he's Tamaki," Kyouya was slowly getting the idea. "So if we get him a girlfriend than we can announce to the host club that we are dating and then if anyone said anything Tamaki would be mad because it could happen to him then we wouldn't have to hide it at the host club," Kyouya explained to himself aloud since it was Amaya's idea. He kissed her. "Great idea now we just need to find someone for Tamaki," Kyoya smiled. "I have the perfect person," Amaya smiled mischievously.

Amaya left the room happy and with a plan. She walked down the hall and knocked on the door to the right. "Come in," Naara said from the other said. Amaya opened the door and sat on her bed. Naara was on the computer not looking to see who it was. "What do you need?" Naara asked. "Ummm I need to ask you something," Amaya explained. Naara realizing who it was turned around and shut her labtop. "Alright what is it? But only if answer one of my questions for every question you ask." Naara bargained.

"Alright," Amaya began, "You like Tamaki right?" Naara nodded. She thought that is she would tell anyone she might as well tell Amaya whatever she wanted. Amaya already knew that she liked Tamaki from the first day she met Tamaki. "Okay my turn Do you like anyone at the host club?" Amaya hesitantly nodded. She didn't like where this was going. "Okay, Will you go out with Tamaki without an explanation of why I'm asking this of you? I will help you if you need it." Amaya asked nervously.

"No," Naara answered. "No!" Amaya yelled shocked, "why not?" "Because you won't tell me why," Naara smiled. "Oh well …," Amaya was cut off. "No it's my turn!" Naara said strictly following the rules. "Do you like Kyouya?" she asked. "Oh thank god you're making this easy on me," Amaya laughed. Naara was confused. "Just answer the question," she asked confused. "Yes I do and that reason why I want you to go out with Tamaki. So will you?" "I will give you my answer after you explain," she said reasonably.

"Okay so this is the whole story," Amaya started. "After Makoto said all that stuff well me and Kyouya's feelings were out there or at least his were and the more I thought about it I like him. Then he said how he couldn't control his sleep walking. Which I thought that we would just be "bed buddies"…" Amaya was cut off. "Buddies?" Naara yelled. "Yeah what's wrong with that?" Amaya asked. "Well," Naara explained, "Friends are friends, pals are pals but buddies sleep together … as in sex!" she yelled.

Amaya's face dropped. "Oh, well I don't think he took it that way," she blew it off and started to explain more, "Well then he was like okay and we like got all intertwined and it was nice. Then I was thinking more and at the host club when I left you and Tamaki we talked about things and he was like you decide and I was like I hate deciding and then we flipped a coin and now were dating," she smiled.

Naara sat on the bed with her and have Amaya a hug. "I'm so happy for you, now what does this have to do with me dating Tamaki?" Naara asked. "Well I can't keep it a secret as you can tell, and so Kyouya thought it would be bad if someone in the host club had a girlfriend because everyone else would want to be able to date too so I thought if Tamaki was dating someone then it would be okay. Then Kyouya said that he would keep it from the guest but not from the hosts so if you date him you, I, Kyouya, and Tamaki would all be happy." Amaya smiled.

"Oh well that's fine with me but how are you going to get Tamaki to like me?" Naara asked. "Can't you tell? He is in love with you already! Why do you think he spends so much time with you? Also he was flirting with you on the first day he met you and there's the fact that he almost helps you every night with your homework! If he didn't like you he wouldn't do all those things," Amaya explained trying to prove it to Naara.

"Really? You think so? I don't know?" Naara honestly thought. "Of course he does!" Amaya yelled. "Now all you have to do is make it into a relationship." "Okay well I'm not good with this usually if a guy likes me he asks me out," Naara explained. "Yeah, yeah I will get Kyouya to help because he wants this too. With us as a team there's no way that he can say no, or maybe Kyouya can tell him to ask you out. That's even better. Just do as we say and you will have him in no time." Amaya explained happily.

Amaya hugged Naara and got out of her room. It was getting late. She checked on Makoto who was in his room. She walked down the hallway and opened the door on the left. She would sleep happily tonight with her plan working in her head and Kyouya be her side there was nothing going to bring her down. She grabbed Kyouya's shirt to tell him to stop working. He saved what he was working on and crawled into bed. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered good night.

Amaya was walking down the hallway of school. She saw the twins. They were looking at her differently today. She looked at then a cocked her head to the side. They started to laugh at her. "What the hell are you laughing at?" she yelled at them. They came up to her and said "So the shadow king does have a heart," "He gave it to you," "How is it knowing that it's black," "I bet he's just using you," "Even he must need to get his stress out," they laughed going back and forth between who was talking. It confused Amaya. "How the hell did you find out and what do you know. He loves me," Amaya shouted in defense. "Ha did you hear that," "Yeah she thinks he loves her," They laughed. Everything started to fade and she woke up.

"Oh thank god it was all a dream," she said aloud. Kyouya was sitting on the edge of the bed. He turned when he heard her. "Bad dream?" he asked. "Uh yeah how did you know?" Amaya inquired. "You were screaming," he said lying back down. "Oh I'm sorry I woke you," Amaya blushed hoping she didn't say anything. "You were yelling your wrong. Who was wrong?" he asked. "Damn it," she thought. "Umm well it was just a weird dream, it was nothing," Amaya tried to get away from the question. "Oh well night then," Kyouya said sounding half asleep.

Amaya was happy he was tired because she was pretty sure he would have never let her just blow it off like that. Kyouya had to know everything. She thought about her dream. Why did she dream that? It wasn't like she was embarrassed to be dating Kyouya. Well she knew that the dream meant nothing and that would never happen. At least she didn't think that the twins would act like that when they found out. She was sure that if they did Kyouya would handle it.

She rolled over and threw her arm around Kyouya. She would not have another strange dream like that again. She thought about Kyouya. Was it wrong that she was sleeping in the same bed with him? They were only dating. Only people who were dating for a long time, couples who had sex and people who were married slept together. She would talk with Naara in the morning about it. All she wanted to do was stop thinking.


	16. Weekend Trip

Naara woke up to the door slamming. "What is it now?" she moaned to whoever was there. "Wake up I have to talk to you about stuff!" yelled Amaya. She turned over and tried to go back to bed. "Later," she mumbled. She felt something cool running down her back. "Fuck! Why the hell did you pour water on me?" Naara screamed. "Because I would get you to not go back to bed and that way when I ask you my questions you will be fully wake," she smiled. Naara was pissed. The only bright thing about today was that it was Friday.

"Okay I'm wake as I'll ever be. What do you need to talk about?" Naara asked. Amaya sat down on the edge of Naara's bed. "Well Kyouya told me that he had a surprise for the host club this weekend. I didn't get why I would care but I guess he said that you and I were invited so I was all like what the hell is it?" Amaya explained. "Okay …." Naara said confused.

"Well what do you think it could be? I mean it kind of scares me because you know Kyouya. No one knows what he is thinking. And also is it weird if Kyouya and I sleep together? I mean we are dating now so it's not like he's going to keep sleep walking, but I kind of like that we do. It's just that my mind tells me there's something wrong with it," Amaya panicked. "Calm down. It's going to be okay," Naara soothed. Amaya sighed. She couldn't help her mind was exploding with wonder and thought.

"Well first of all I'm sure whatever Kyouya has planed couldn't be bad because Tamaki would never agree to something that would be bad for any one. About you two sleeping together, I don't know if you think it's bad because you think you two are going to fast in your relationship or what. You can control your relationship because you can slow things down by playing hard to get. So are you okay now?" "I guess?" Amaya replied not so confidently. "Well just calm down we have to get through school and then you can worry,"

It was a long day at school and Amaya didn't like it. Honey wouldn't stop bugging her and this was the one day she didn't want to go to host club. She just wanted to know what Kyouya "had planned". The last bell rang. Amaya ran out the door and to music room three. She forgot all about meeting Naara. When she opened the doors she saw Kyouya sitting there alone. "Alright now what is going on?" Amaya asked. She was so close to Kyouya getting right up in his face.

"Oh nice to see you too sweetie," he said slightly bitter with the way he was greeted. He leaned in and kissed her. Amaya was shocked. She didn't expect that. Kyouya surprised with her reaction caused him to smirk. "Well … ummm," Amaya forgot what she was going to say, "Oh yeah where is everyone?" "There are getting ready and didn't you hear? Host club is canceled today," Kyouya explained. "Why?" Amaya asked. "Because of our field trip," Kyouya continued, "Or did you forget about that?"

Naara walked into the room. She asked that same question to where everyone was. "They are in the limo waiting for you two now let's go," Kyouya said closing his labtop. They walked to the limo. It was a bit crowded but Naara didn't care; it was nice having everyone all together. She never had seen everyone out of … character. Well that was except the Tamaki, the twins and Kyouya. Well I guess that is almost everyone. Amaya was sitting next Kyouya, not happily because she was pissed that he wouldn't tell her where they were going. Kyouya was worried that she would blow their cover.

"You do have a passport right?" Kyouya asked Amaya. "Oh course I do how do you think I got to Japan?" Naara knew Kyouya knew that. It was less of a question and more of a hint. "So we are going somewhere out of country?" Amaya asked. Kyouya nodded. "For what?" Amaya asked. "Because it's the weekend," Kyoya explained. Tamaki, the twins, Mori and Honey were use to this. Naara wondered if this would be what was happening every weekend.

They stopped at the airport. There were people taking in what Naara and Amaya realized was their luggage. Amaya ran to one of them and saw a tag on it that said Japan to Hawaii. "Hawaii?" Amaya shouted. Tamaki and the twins sighed. They liked the excitement of not knowing where they were going. "Yes Hawaii," Kyouya smiled. "Why are we going there?" Naara asked. Kyouya replied, "Because I thought the hosts could use a break and also I like Hawaii." Naara smiled and went along with it. Amaya was afraid about this strange trip. The twins seeing this smiled.

They got on what was the Ootori privet jet. They were quiet comfortable on it. Amaya fell onto what was a couch and slept. With her nightmare she had and what she thought might be a long day at Hawaii. Naara talked with Tamaki about lots of things. Amaya was talking in her sleep. The twins were sitting on the floor trying to guess what she was dreaming about. "I love you but I know you don't want anyone to know, but we are going to Hawaii so we can have our privacy," she said.

The twins looked at each other, their eyes wide. Then they looked at the rest of the hosts. They looked at Tamaki, and shook their head. Tamaki couldn't keep a secret from them. They looked at honey, and laughed. Amaya would never go for him. That left Mori and Kyouya. "It could be Mori because he had so many classes with her," Kaoru pointed out. "It could be Kyouya because they live together," Hikaru smiled. They had something to do at Hawaii now.

The pilot announced that they would be landing soon. Mori saw that Amaya was sleeping. He bent down and grabbed Amaya's shoulder. He shook her gently and her eyes opened and she smiled sweetly. "I must have dreamt that we were going to Hawaii and just passed out in class," Amaya thought. She got up and Mori sat down and pulled her back down as the landing sign went on. She stumbled and fell on him. The twins smiled mischievously.

They landed and walked out of the jet. Amaya stumbled her way out and tripped. Mori was keeping an eye on Honey. Kyouya was afraid of this but he just sighed and swooped her up. The twins looked at each other confused. Kyouya would never do this normally so this was a huge clue. Tamaki and Naara awed. Kyouya ignored them. He took her and sat her into the next limo. The all gathered in. This time it was a little smaller, than the last one. "Damn it I thought I asked for a bigger one than this," he said.

"It's okay I'll just have Naara sit on my lap," Tamaki said. Kyouya shrugged. The twins smiled. Not only did they have a mystery romance they had to figure out but there was one creating right in front of them. It wasn't that they didn't want them to be happy it's just that they had been to Hawaii so much that it would be more fun to make things worse for them.

Tamaki wrapped his arms around Naara. Amaya smiled. Naara looked out the window to try to get an idea what island they were on, she couldn't tell though. She laid her head on the back of the limo, pressing her closer to Tamaki. Tamaki smiled. The twins smiled at him. Tamaki stuck his tongue out at them. They copied him. This was going to be a long weekend Amaya thought.


	17. Kaoru Stop Being Such a Poser

Naara and Amaya settled into their room. The host club and they was a suite. They had a living room and kitchen and everything. Then it separated into four rooms with two beds in each. It was tropically decorated, tastefully. Amaya wondered if she would not be sleeping with Kyouya tonight or not. "Well what do you guys want to do first?" Naara asked. She was quite happy with the way this weekend was going to work out. I mean five hot guys _ and Honey _ in swim suits? How could you not be happy?

"I don't know?" Amaya replied not quite as happy as Naara was. "Alright swimming it is," Naara smiled pulling her back into their room. She placed her giant suit case onto the bed. She pulled everything out of it to find her swimsuit on the bottom of her suitcase. She looked at Amaya who also had a huge pile of clothes and such by her.

"Did we pack these?" Amaya asked, not able to remember. "No I think Kyouya had my maids pack for us," Naara guessed. "Oh well have her fired!" Amaya exclaimed angrily. "Okay you're fired?" Naara joked. Amaya gave her a dirty look. Naara laughed. They slipped into their swimsuits. Amaya wore a striking red bikini with white polka dots that was strapless. Naara was wearing a grey swimsuit with neon flowers on it. Amaya though her hair up and they were ready to go.

They stepped outside of their room. The suit was lacking hosts. "Where do you think they are?" Amaya asked. Suddenly Naara's phone rang. She checked who it was. "Restricted" She answered it anyway. "Hello?" Naara said hesitant. "Looking for someone?" the voice responded. Naara put it on speaker so Amaya could hear also. It didn't sound like any of the hosts. "Well come and find us," the voice said, and then hung up. They looked at each other, finding it strange. "Mhmmm must be some kind of game," Amaya smiled mischievously. Naara laughed and nodded.

They walked down the hall and into the elevator. "So knew that we wanted to go swimming so do you think they will be at a beach?" Amaya guessed. Naara shrugged, "Well I guess that's a good place to start looking and if we can't find them I guess we will just have to swim." Naara laughed. Amaya frowned, "Nah I rather find Kyouya first." Naara rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I get cha. I'm just not good enough huh?" She joked. Amaya hugged her, "No way. You will always be by cousin. He might not always be my love."

The elevator opened. There was Mori standing with Honey. Mori's eyebrows were raised. "I guess two girls in swimsuits hugging amuses Mori," Naara whispered to her cousin. Amaya laughed. To make things better she ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. "Found you two!" Naara shouted getting out of the elevator. "Oh we aren't playing that game. Takashi and I rather play in the sand," Honey explained pulling Mori to a store where they had giant make your own sand castle tool sets.

Amaya stop hugging Mori. "Oh then who is?" Naara asked. "The Hika-chan, Kaoru-chan, Kyouya and Tama-cha," Honey explained. "Oh well this sounds like fun," Amaya stated. Naara nodded, "Okay well bye." Amaya walked out and right in front of her was a beautiful beach and palm trees. Both the girls sighed in relief. This was paradise. They walked to the beach. The sand was hot and the water was cool. The sun was intense and there was no breeze. It was a perfect day for the beach.

Amaya's phone rang. Once again it was restricted. She put it on speaker. "Yes?" Amaya answered. "Well now that you're on the beach I'll give you a clue. Don't look for something that's right in fount of your face," the voice hinted then hung up. Naara looked around to see a man that looked like he was typing on a labtop and glasses next to him. He had just put down his phone. She pointed him out to Amaya. Amaya nodded in agreement that she thought it would be Kyouya.

She walked up to him. She covered his eyes and sat in his lap and gave him a kiss. She smiled and whispered, "I found you." She uncovered his to see two deep golden eyes looking at her. He laughed, "Oh, did you now?" "Kaoru?" she yelled. He laughed. "Who were you expecting?" he smiled. "Why do you have glasses and Kyouya's labtop?" She yelled. "Those glasses are Kyouya's he went swimming and I was trying to hack his labtop," he laughed pointing out a dark haired boy in the ocean.

Naara hearing Amaya scream so much came over. She felt bad for her but couldn't help but laugh at her. Amaya punched her. "That's not funny damn it!" she yelled. "So, you and Kyouya eh?" Kaoru asked. Amaya blushed, "Nah." "Then what was with the kissing and stuff?" he questioned. "Uh … just shut up!" she yelled at him. Then she ran away to Kyouya.

She wrapped her arms and legs around him. He smiled. "How much do you love me Kyouya?" she asked him sweetly. "Lots. So what did you do?" Kyouya asked. Kyouya was too smart to not see through her plans. "Well, let's just say that someone knows our secret," mumbled holding him tighter, hoping that he might not get so mad if she did so. "Oh really? Who are we speaking of?" Kyouya asked calmly. "Kaoru," she whispered.

She shut her eyes and did want to see the look on his face. He didn't say anything. She opened her eyes back up and looked at him. "Are you alright Kyouya?" she asked. She kissed his forehead. "Yeah. I'm not mad at you. There's and easy solution to this," he answered blankly. "What what would that be love?" she asked. "I just have to kill him," he replied quietly and staring off into nothingness. She shook him."Kyouya do you think that is a good idea? I mean what is the worst thing they can do?" she laughed trying to blow it off.

Meanwhile …

"So are you going to go find someone?" Kaoru hinted. "Depends am I going to get trick on who it is?" Naara asked. "Why would you end up kissing someone?" Kaoru laughed. "No, but what happens if I don't find anyone?" Naara pointed out rebelliously. "Then you lose," Kaoru laughed at her. "And the winners get what?" Naara asked. "That's a secret," Kaoru whispered. "Well I guess if it's not worth telling, it's not worth winning," she smirked then ran into the ocean.

Naara looked around. "What am I doing in the ocean if I just ran away from Kaoru and Kyouya and my best friend are all intimate and need alone time?" she asked aloud. She was suddenly swooped under water by something. She opened her eyes to see what or who pulled her under. All she could see was a set of eyes closed in fount of her and feel a pair of warm lips against hers. She pulled herself and the person above water.

She pulled away just enough to get the other person to open their eyes. When opened they were that magnificent shade between blue and purple she remembered seeing the first day she met him.


	18. To Feel Drunk You Dont Need Any Drinks

Naara closed her eyes and slipped away into the kiss. She heard, "No, no, no, don't close your eyes again!" So she opened them. She saw seven people around her, but they were all blurry. Naara felt like she was still floating in water, but when she picked her head up and flung it back there was sand behind her. "What?" She asked who ever was in fount of her. She stayed awake because she was told but all she really wanted to do was sleep.

Suddenly a blur came towards her to hug her and the person next to her stated to talk. "Well you when pretty far into the ocean and got swept under by an undercurrent. Tamaki was nearby so he brought you to sore and saved you," he said. "Oh well thanks. Now is it okay if I can't see anything clearly?" Naara asked. "Well no maybe we should get you looked at by someone," he said. "Oh well hey I found you all so do I win?" Naara laughed. She tried getting up but she fell on her face. Amaya could help but laugh at her. She looked like she was drunk and especially since Naara started to laugh hysterically.

"Looks like we're going to have a field trip," Amaya laughed. Naara just looked at her and laughed along. Tamaki swooped her up and carried her to a limo Kyouya just called for. The host club piled into the limo. "So everyone's coming?" Naara asked. "Yea we are all worried about you Naara, you stupid," Amaya laughed at her. "Oh," Naara laughed. She saw a boy with red-ish orange-ish hair. She grabbed his sleeve. "So what's the prize?" Naara asked. "Well don't you think you already got your prize?" Hikaru laughed. "What?" Naara said confused.

Kaoru and Hikaru were laughing. Naara couldn't get it but she thought it she already had it then that was good enough. The car ride there Amaya was cracking up at every turn or stop the limo made. Even the slightest movement made Naara fall over on to someone or the floor. The twins joined in on the laughter. Kyouya got sick of it so he glared at twins. Tamaki set Naara on his lap so that when it was a turn or stop she wouldn't it fall around since his arms where wrapped around her. Every once in a while she would look back at him and he would cock his head to the side wondering what she needed. Naara just smiled back and Tamaki mimicked her.

It was a twenty minute long drive to the hospital but they had just finally arrived there. Kyouya used his family name to get Naara a doctor pretty damn fast. There was so much going on Naara didn't even know what they were doing to her. The doctor came to Kyouya. "She's fine. She's just going to need her sleep and not to overdo it this weekend. Kyouya nodded.

Naara came out in a wheel chair. Amaya bursts out, "Then why the hell is she in a wheel chair!" "Because she's she not able to walk on her own and she passed out," the doctor explained. "She looks like a fucking cripple!" Amaya yelled. A few people in the hospital looked at her. "Ummm no offence and all," she said quietly. She grabbed her out of the wheel chair and handed her to Tamaki. "Alright let's go. Thanks doc," Amaya said on her way out. Tamaki followed her, as did the rest of the host club.

Kyouya stayed behind to thank the doctor and such. "So that girl is she your girlfriend or something?" the doctor asked. "Oh, how could you tell?" Kyouya replied a little sarcastic. "Well you're one lucky guy now aren't you? Good luck with that girl," he laughed. "And is that suppose to be some kind of joke?" Kyouya asked offended and slightly pissed, but he said it calmly. "Yeah well I'm just saying," The doctor laughed. Kyouya made a call and it wasn't till after Kyouya had gotten into the limo that Kyouya laughed, because when Kyouya had made a complaint about a rude doctor, he was fired the next day. Turns out there was more than one thing wrong with that doctor.

It was getting late. The host club sat on the beach watching the sun set on the ocean while Naara slept. "So when do you think she will wake up?" Amaya asked. "Just till tomorrow," Kyouya answered. Amaya nodded. Tamaki looked down at her. It was strange. He couldn't help but love the feeling of be needed like Naara needed him today, that would all be gone by tomorrow. The sun had set and everyone headed but up to the room. Amaya looked at her cousin who was unconscious. She didn't look right. She didn't have that smile to her when she usually slept and had a good dream and she didn't have that irritated look when she had a bad one. She was just blank. Amaya didn't like it.

"Hey Kyouya is there any possibility that she could die in her sleep?" Amaya asked jokingly. "Well there will be no signs of it if that's what you're asking," Kyouya said seriously. Amaya's face dropped. "Oh," slipped out of her mouth. Kyouya know he just fucked up. He sighed. Why did he always tell the facts not what would make a person feel better? He hoped this little flaw he had wouldn't screw up his relationship.

Everyone went to bed. No one but Amaya heard their conversation, and thank god for that. Amaya was just standing there watching for any movement of her cousin. She couldn't help but feel like a stalker. She laughed and then frowned. "Is she dead?" Amaya panicked. She checked her pulse and couldn't find it in her wrist. A hand behind her moved her hand to the proper spot on Naara's neck. Amaya sighed in relief. Then Amaya felt arms wrap around her. He kissed her neck and reminded her, "But I will be right there with you and that would never happen." Amaya sighed. She fell onto the bed and curled into a ball. "I hate weekend trips," Amaya thought to herself.


	19. Secret Mission Mama

It was five in the morning. Naara had woken up early because she was since she had slept for twelve hours. She looked at Amaya and Kyouya sleeping together. They looked like they were made for each other. He had his arm around her waist and she held his hand. How could you hold some ones hand in their sleep? Amaya was just that talented. Naara decided she would just watch a movie in the living room. She stepped out and found a cute little blonde boy watching TV.

"What are you doing out here? Couldn't sleep?" Naara suggested. "No I just usually wake up really early and who can sleep when they are on vacation?" he replied. "What are you watching?" Naara wondered. "I have no idea," he admitted. "Hmmmmm interesting," Naara laughed and rolled her eyes. She grabbed some eggs and started to make some breakfast. "Do you want anything to eat?" Naara asked. He got up and grabbed everything out of her hands, "No, no, no, I'll take you out for breakfast." "Oh okay whatever you say Tamaki?" she said questionably.

They went to the restaurant that was in their hotel. Naara whispered to Tamaki, "You know I forgot to change." Tamaki looked at what she was wearing, a satin camisole and cotton shorts that looked more like boxers. "And you look beautiful in them," he laughed and smiled slightly amused. Tamaki was fully dressed. Naara stood there thinking; about how she was underdressed and how should couldn't help but think about how Amaya would react when she woke up and see that she wasn't there.

"Your table sir," the matradee notified. Naara and Tamaki walked to their table. On their way Naara couldn't help but notice that almost all of the other guest where also dressed in their own pajamas. "Tamaki are you seeing what I am?" Naara asked pointing at some of the other guests. "You see they all were jealous of you so they changed the moment they saw you," he said with his special hosting powers and looking deep into her eyes. "Yeah so why aren't you dressed in the appropriate appeal?" she laughed. "Because I knew I would never be able to compare to you," He smiled.

"Isn't he turning on the charm today?" Naara thought to herself. Tamaki was grinning ear to ear. "Okay I can't help but ask what is wrong with you today?" Naara laughed. "Well …," Tamaki paused to think, wiping the smile off of his face. Naara almost wish she didn't ask. "Okay I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tall anyone," He explained quiet serious. "Okay I promise and if anyone tries to get it out of me then I would rather die," Naara laughed. Tamaki didn't look amused.

"Okay this is top secret," Tamaki began and leaned in loser to whisper the secret, "Kyouya has arranged a secret meeting with my mother after months of tracking her. I haven't seen her in years because my grandmother wanted me to live with her in Japan so that she would have an heir to the Suoh name and in return my mother would live happily no longer having to worry about debt. The only thing that she requested was for my mother and me not to see my mother. But if my grandmother was to find out I have no idea what my grandmother would do," Naara's smile faded. She didn't want to pity him because she was sure that there were plenty people who would do that if they knew. She got up and hugged him and whispered into his ear almost on the break of tears, "I'm so happy for you." Tamaki smiled, forgetting about the sorrows of not being able to see his mother for years.

"Well I'm not sure if I should bring everyone or if I should keep it small. As much I am sure everyone would love to come, the lesser the better. Also I'm not so sure I would like _her _to meet those shady twins." He laughed. "Well maybe you should discuss this with Kyouya; I mean if he did set this up he might have better reasoning to which might be better," Naara suggested. Suddenly Naara felt that standing was a bit awkward. So she decided to take her seat again. "There they are!" shouted a voice that sounded quiet distant but before she knew it there was a girl squeezing her to death.

"Hey, Amaya, what are you doing here?" barely was able to choke out. "Well you were gone and so you worried me. Bu when Kyouya pointed out that Tamaki was gone too, I had to worry about what you two were doing…," she laughed trying to imply something but by the looks of Tamaki it flew right over his head. Naara pushed Amaya off of her. "Yeah yeah, yeah, keep dreaming freak," Naara glared. The rest of the host club fallowed close behind.

"Hey Kyouya, Tamaki told me about that thing and we were thinking should just Tamaki go because Tamaki thought it would be a lot of fun if we all went," Naara smiled. Tamaki nodded with a smile. "Well I guess I don't see the harm in all of us going, I mean if there was a problem I could just take care of it," Kyouya explained pushing up his glasses and his expression getting creepier. "Wha," Amaya started to say. Naara covered her mouth before Amaya could cause a scene. She dragged Amaya to the bathroom were she made sure no one was in. "This is a top secret so you better watch your mouth," Naara began and explained with every detail that Tamaki explained and even more with all of the details that were explained within the expressions of Tamaki's face.

"Well I'm not stupid and I know how to keep my mouth shut when it's important. Don't you have any faith in me Naara? I'm excited though. Are you nervous? I mean meeting Tamaki's mother is like huge since you love him and all," Amaya babbled. "I don't love him. You can't love someone until you really know them," Naara explained. The two girls started to walk back to the host club. "So you will love him just not yet? Is that what you're saying?" Kyouya said. Naara's eyes widened. "What are you talking about!" she asked blushing.

Kyouya turned and showed that he was on the phone. Naara sighed. "That was too coincidental to be real," Naara thought. Amaya laughed and Kyouya shut that phone. "My apologizes, I was on the phone with my sister. Now what was it you were yelling about Naara?" Kyouya asked. "Well it was nothing I guess. Just forget that I even said a word," Naara mumbled. "Alright then so Kyouya are we ready to leave?" Tamaki asked with utter joy. "Yes I don't see why not," Kyouya responded. "I object?" Naara said questionably. Tamaki cocked his head to the side, "Why is that?" "Well if you don't mind I would like to change," Naara asked in a mother may I tone.

Tamaki laughed, "But of course we will be waiting for you in the limo." Kyouya looked around, "Well I think it would be a splendid idea for some of us to change into something better, for the occasion." Tamaki nodded looking at the twins and seeing them in their swimwear. They all headed up to their room to change. Naara and Amaya wanted so badly to ask Tamaki what _she _was like and other question like that, but they knew that this was very serious business, so restrained their selves. "Alright now are you all ready?" Tamaki said like a small puppy waiting for his first walk. Everyone nodded. "Then let's go!" He said almost skipping down the hallway. Kyouya just stood back and smiled. What a pleasant birthday this would be.


	20. Tamaki's Lullaby

Naara and Amaya gave each other impatient looks. They were both too excited and it was about an hour car ride. Tamaki didn't seem to mind. He had waited years for this so what was a few more minutes? The car came to a stop. "Finally!" Amaya shouted. Everyone looked at her. "Oh ha sorry," she said quiet awkwardly. The host club got out of the car. There was a decently large building. "We have to go to the seventh floor," Kyouya notified. They went into the build and up the elevator. Once they got there Kyouya had to punch in a code that was on a lock to go into a room.

The door opened. A beautiful woman with blonde hair and beautiful eyes bluer then blue laid there in bed. Tamaki's eyes weld up with tears and he ran to her side. "Mother!" he whispered, his voice slightly shaky. She crawled to sit up at the side of her bed. He hugged her with such a gentle touch. She was so fragile from her illness. He kissed her check. She returned the kiss but on his forehead instead. "Wow you have grown so much," His mother said. Her voice sounded something like you would expect to hear from an angel. "You're looking well mother," Tamaki smiled. She looked over toward the hosts, Naara and Amaya. "And are these your friends?" she asked. Tamaki nodded and motioned for them to come over.

"Mom I would like you to meet, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call him honey, Takashi Morinozuka, but you can call him Mori, Amaya Kyoto, and Naara …," Tamaki introduced but paused when not sure of the name change. Naara looked and Kyouya. Kyouya nodded. Naara sighed and spoke not too amused, "Ootori." Tamaki nodded, "And I believe you know Kyouya." Amaya laughed a little not bringing attention to herself, but just enough to annoy Naara.

"Well it's very nice to meet you all," she smiled one of those Tamaki smiles where he looked like a child as he tilted hi head to the side and his eye shut. "Kyouya I must thank you for arranging this," She thanked. "It was not trouble at all Aimée," Kyouya replied as if talking to an old friend, as he did with most people he had done business with. "It's just so nice to see my son, and on his birthday," she said. Naara and Amaya were shocked, they didn't know because no one told them.

Honey pulled a cake out of no were and said, "Yeah happy birthday Tama-chan." Then twins snuck up behind him and blew birthday horns in his ears and yell happy birthday boss! Mori mumbled, "Happy birthday." Everyone else chimed in as well. "Tamaki as from your birthday I wrote you a song, I will sing it if you will play it," His mother suggested handing him some music. "I would love to hear it," Tamaki smiled and just then noticed the piano in the corner. He quickly went to it. Aimee sat up a little straighter and prepared to sing.

It was a lovely lullaby (.com/watch?v=mlmhMS_luX8). Tamaki concentrated but also listening to the lyrics that his mother wrote. Naara knew this was going to be something she would want to hear again so she recorded it on her phone. By the end of the song Tamaki broke down in tears, even a few of the host club members started to tear up but would never admit to it. Naara wanted to hug him but she knew that, that was his mother's job. Tamaki hugged his mother and then sat with her on her bed. His mother wiped away his tears and Tamaki whispered shake, "Thank you it's beautiful."

They spent hours catching up and such. When it was midnight and we had school the next day we did have to leave, but how could you tear apart a mother and her son? "Well Tamaki it is midnight and we have school tomorrow when would you like to leave?" Kyouya asked. "When do I want to leave?" Tamaki laughed, "Never is the answer to that. When should we leave? Well I guess we should leave now. He said that a bit more sorrowful. Kyouya nodded. They said their goodbyes and then gave Tamaki a moment with his mother.

Tamaki was the last one to get into the limo. "Thank you Kyouya that was wonderful," Tamaki said seeming far away. "Glad you liked it," Kyouya said. "Aw, mommy daddy love," the twins teased. "What!" Amaya exclaimed. "It's just a joke they came up with, referring to our rank in the club. Probably when Tamaki once said think of the host club as a family," Kyouya explained. "So should I start calling Tamaki daddy?" Amaya laughed. Naara put her and on Tamaki's, "Are you going to be okay?" Tamaki nodded.

"Kyouya am I going to be able to get any sleep before school? Otherwise I'm going to be sleeping in school and you know what happens when I don't pay attention," Amaya whined. "Why you want to get to be so soon Amaya? Could it be your excided to get something?" Naara laughed. Amaya kicked her. "You sick perv," Amaya glared. "Just saying," Naara laughed. "Looks like mommy's cheating on daddy," Hikaru laughed. Tamaki and Naara were in the middle of a thumb war. "I don't think daddy cares," Kaoru said.

"Hey you never answered my question Kyouya," Amaya complained. "Well that's because that conversation took a turn. You will get to sleep on the plane and a bit when you get home. We are headed straight for the airport because of school. Our bags are being taken care of so don't worry. If you'd like, you can sleep now." Kyouya explained. "Kay night Kyouya," she said. She punched him lightly in the chest the laid her head there using him as a pillow. Kyouya wrapped his arm around her, rolled his eyes and smirked.


End file.
